Silver Eyes, Dark Ties
by Lov3izLov3
Summary: Sequel to Silver Eyed Savior. As Thalia tries to track down her sister Pietro is looking for Thalia. What happens when their paths cross again? Will Thalia tell him the truth about her sudden departure? Will she tell him about her sister? And what happens when Thalia is the only person on Earth who can defeat the very person she had always protected?
1. Chapter One: Thalia's POV

**I do not own the Avengers or any other Marvel Character used in my story. I only own Thalia and Samantha.**

 **This is a Sequel to Silver Eyed Savior. Please read before continuing.**

 **Set after Age of Ultron. Please R &R xx**

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

I ran down a back alley and cursed when I came to a dead end. It had been six months since the events of Sokovia and I was being tracked by several organisations. S.H.I.E.L.D was trying to track me down for reasons still unknown to myself; each agent they sent after me was more well trained that the previous.

The second organisation I had encountered a lot was HYDRA. I had learnt pretty quickly that I could not trust them; an agent of theirs had shot me twice when I had refused to join them. Luckily for me I had managed to evade him and get medical attention before I bled out.

The hunt for my sister was not an easy one; every time I believed I was getting closer she escaped my grasp. For this I was both relieved and angered; I desperately wanted to put a stop to the murders I knew she was committing but I also knew my sister was too far gone to be reasoned with now. In order to save innocent lives I had to take my sisters.

Looking over my shoulder I watched as the S.H.I.E.L.D agent ran into the alley after me. She was different from the rest; she never pointed a gun at me. In fact she seemed to look at me with a knowing compassion; like she knew what it was like to be an outsider, a freak.

I took in a deep breath and watched as black mist formed a wall between me and the S.H.I.E.L.D agent. She looked at it with wide eyes and I could see her take a step forward. I pulled the wall towards me and raised my hands in warning, "I wouldn't touch it if I were you. It's deadly to anyone but me."

"I know what you're going through," she began gently and I scoffed.

"You have no clue what I'm going through," I hissed and I noticed her hands reach towards her gun. "Whatever S.H.I.E.L.D wants with me they will never get; I'm here for one purpose only."

"You're tracking Samantha Jones. She is suspected of killing twenty men in the last six months."

I glared at the woman in front of me, "how do you know I'm looking for her?"

"We've kept a close eye on you; you only ever seem to be in the location where the murders take place."

"And that doesn't make you question whether I am the murderer?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It crossed our mind but we ruled it out. All we want to do is help," she took another step forward and I took one back.

"Help? S.H.I.E.L.D will lock me away. They don't care about people like me."

"Please just give me 24 hours. If you are not satisfied enough to stay I give you my word that I will drop you off wherever you wish to go."

I thought over her offer. Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D could better help me track Sammy. But could I really risk my freedom if this agent doesn't keep her word? I don't even know her name! Looking up I met her brown eyed gaze; I could see nothing but truth in her eyes and for some reason it made me want to trust her.

"You have 24 hours."

"Thank you," she sighed in relief as I drew my powers in. "By the way my name is Daisy. Daisy Johnson."

"Thalia Jones," I replied gently as I walked towards her.

"Well Thalia; I promise we will help however we can."

* * *

Whatever facility I had been taken too was huge! They had labs and gyms and everything you could imagine a top secret organization wanting. When we had arrived Daisy had immediately taken me to wash up; it felt so nice to have a hot shower. For the last six months I had been staying in very cheap motels and the hot water was something that never lasted very long.

When I was cleaned up and dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top Daisy had lent to me I braided my hair. A knock came from the bathroom door and I tensed for a moment before hearing Daisy's voice, "Thalia are you ready to meet the team?"

Was I ready to meet more S.H.I.E.L.D agents? Absolutely not. But was I ready to move on with my life and stop worrying about Sammy's next innocent victim? Yes and so it was for that reason that I found myself walking down a long corridor and into a large office.

Sitting behind a big wooden desk was an older man with thinning hair. Upon closer inspection I noticed one of his hands was a prosthetic. He looked at me and gave me a small smile which I found myself returning easily.

"Hello Miss Jones I am Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D; you are a very hard woman to track down."

"With all due respect sir I don't appreciated having guns pulled on me; I don't care whether your S.H.I.E.L.D or HYDRA." My face was stern as I looked at him. Upon mentioning HYRDA I saw his smile vanish and out of the corner of my eye I saw Daisy tense.

"HYDRA have contacted you?" Agent Coulson asked seriously as he leaned slightly over his deck; his hands coming to rest under his chin.

"You could say that. Apparently they are looking for a woman with my particular skill set. The man also didn't take the word no very well," my hand subconsciously made its way to my stomach where one of the scars from the bullet was located.

"I see. I am sorry that you had to go through that," he replied as he met my silver eyes unflinchingly.

"Thank you Agent Coulson. Now Daisy has told me your team can help me. Do you know where Sammy is?" I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Although Daisy and Agent Coulson had been nothing but nice to me I didn't know how they would react when they saw what my powers were actually capable of.

"Your twin sister like yourself is very hard to keep track of. We are currently working on finding her location. Is there anything you can tell us about her powers?"

"Don't let her touch you. Sammy has the ability to control someone after a simple touch. Men are easier than women for her to control as she can use their lust to her advantage. Her kisses are fatal; she is quite literally the kiss of death." I bit my lip before continuing, "I don't know how the kisses kill but that is why the coroners couldn't find cause of death with any of the victims."

"Anything else?" Agent Coulson asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. I could see the weight of my words settling on his shoulders as he looked at me with tired eyes.

"Nothing sir." When Coulson dismissed us Daisy directed me to the labs.

"Everyone is waiting to meet you," she said happily before stopping just before we reached the labs. "A fair warning; some may be more welcoming than others. Don't take it personally."

I gave her a quick nod before we were entering a very expensive looking lab. Six people were talking to each other in hushed tones but all chatter ceased the minute we walked in. The first two people I saw stood awkwardly by one another.

The man was a few inches taller than me whilst the woman was slightly shorter. Both had light brown hair. The man's blue eyes looked at my silver ones with a slight trace of apprehension whilst the brown eyed woman smiled and seemed to study me out of curiosity.

Moving on I saw an Asian woman who was looking at me as if her stare alone would reveal all my secrets. By her tense posture I could tell that she didn't trust me; not that I really blamed her. She had brown hair and brown eyes whilst she stood at my exact height. She looked like a fighter and I vowed to stay on her good side.

The next two people I saw were obviously an item. If they weren't then there was definitely some unresolved feelings. The woman was gorgeous; she had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She looked at me with a calmness not many people had and I could see the faint curve of her lips as she smiled slightly.

The man looked way too arrogant for my liking. He was tall and had dark hair and eyes. The way he leaned against the wall beside him told me he was the kind of guy who thought highly of himself. He smirked at me and I had to suppress the urge to flip him the bird as my eyes continued on to the last of the group.

This man was the very definition of intimidating. He stood taller than the rest and had large muscle which his shirt looked like it was barely containing as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me. I quickly looked away as Daisy began to speak.

"Thalia this is Jemma, Leo, May, Bobbie, Lance and Mack. Guys this is Thalia."

Before the words had fully left her mouth the one named Jemma had rushed forwards with a large smile on her face, "it is a pleasure to meet you Thalia." I found myself smiling upon hearing her accent. It suited her and the smile she gave me was contagious as I took her offered hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Jemma," I replied before dropping my hand. After seeing my interaction with Jemma everyone beside May came up to properly introduce themselves. Mack was definitely a walking contradiction as the guy was like a walking teddy bear. It was the quiet but stern voice of May that drew our attentions.

"What can she do?" she asked Daisy not even bothering to address me directly.

"Um, I'm not really sure. Thalia?" Daisy asked as she looked at me with curious eyes.

I sighed heavily; they were going to find out sooner or later. "It's hard to explain but if you like I can show you?"

As everyone nodded I motioned for them to take a few steps back, "do any of you have something I can use? Preferably something you don't really need back."

Leo stepped forward with a black coffee mug and I smiled gently at him as I took it and placed it on my flat palm. Taking a deep breath I looked at the cup and pushed my magic out through my palm.

I could hear a gasp from behind me that I could only guess was Jemma as the cup was consumed by the black mist and slowly crumbled to nothing. When only a pile of ash was left I pulled my powers back in and raised my head to the group. In my hand was a pile of ash; all that remained from the coffee mug.

I could see Jemma wanted to approach and I smiled lightly, "it's okay. I have enough control that I won't hurt anyone while I'm awake."

Jemma basically ran forward as she began to examine the small pile of ash. Bobbie looked at me as she leaned her head slightly to the left, "what do you mean that you won't hurt anyone while awake?"

"I can't control myself when I am asleep. When I have nightmares things in close proximity to me are destroyed."

"Will this be a danger to any of our agents?" asked May as her stern eyes met mine.

"Only if they are in the room while I sleep."

May looked like she wanted to say something but before she could Daisy jumped in, "it's been a long day. How about I show you to your room?"

"That would be great thanks. It was nice meeting you all," I said gently as I nodded to everyone. As I went to walk past Jemma I held her hand out and placed the ash on her opened palm. "Go nuts," I smiled as I left the room after Daisy.

Once I had made myself as comfortable as possible in my room I fell onto my bed in a heap. It wasn't until my head hit my pillow that I realized how tired I was. As my eyes drifted closed an image of the silver haired man from Sokovia flashed across my eyelids. He had been on my mind a lot since I had left for New York. As I fell to sleep I couldn't help but wonder how he was and if he even remembered me.


	2. Chapter Two: Thalia's POV

**This chapter is rather short. Only 1, 240 words. But I needed it to progress the story. Remember I do not own the Avengers or any other Marvel character I use in my story. I do own Thalia and Samantha.**

 **Pleas R &R and I will be posting a new chapter tomorrow xx**

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

Twenty-four hours had turned into two weeks and we were still no closer to finding Sammy. I groaned when the monitor once again denied me access; apparently S.H.I.E.L.D was full of secrets.

Daisy had become a close friend in my short stay at the still super-secret facility. Whenever she wasn't on some classified mission she was always trying to help me learn to better control my powers. Unfortunately it wasn't going so well.

Bobbie had seemed to of taking a liking to me as well. Every morning she would have me in the gym or training in Mixed Martial Arts. She was a difficult coach but I knew she meant well so I stuck it out.

I had just come from seeing Jemma who had looked at the new bruises on my ribs from training and was happy when she gave me the all clear. On my way back to my room I had passed a second set of labs and had tried to use the computer to access the files S.H.I.E.L.D had on my sister.

"Only agents with a level 5 clearance level or higher can access the files on enhanced." I jumped at the voice and cursed loudly when the keyboard turned to ash.

"Turning around I looked nervously at Agent May. When everyone else had warmed up to me Melinda May only seemed to grow colder. Her expressionless face and stern eyes gave away none of her emotions. I shuffled my feet as I looked at anything but the agent in front of me. "I just wanted..."

"You just wanted to see what your sister was capable of. But what about you? What about what you're capable of?" Agent May asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't hurt anyone," I said sternly as I clenched my fists into balls. Agent May saw this but her stance remained the same.

"Maybe not on purpose; but you're not always in control are you? No matter how long you a Daisy practice you can't always predict the damage your power will cause."

I could feel my heart race pick up as my anger flared; as my fist unclenched I became surrounded by the black mist. Catching sight of my reflection in the glass behind Agent May I saw my pitch black eyes. Since Daisy had been training me I could use my powers without the color change and looking at it now I definitely preferred the striking silver to the cold black.

"This is what I mean Thalia," Agent May continued; only taking a step back when the mist drew too close for her. "How are you meant to help us save anyone when we will be too busy fighting you?"

As she spoke my anger turned to sorrow but the mist didn't vanish. If anything it got larger, thicker and more dangerous. "Why are you saying this to me now?"

"Because you need to hear it. It is something you need to face before it seriously hurts you and those around you; I won't have my team put in danger."

I shook my head as I took a step back; I didn't want to believe what she was saying but somewhere in my mind I knew she spoke the truth. Outside of Jemma and Daisy no one spoke of my powers; no one asked me to show it to them or even asked if my training was going well. No one wanted to know; and why would they? I was a walking disaster.

I looked around me and saw the devastation I had already caused. Everything around me was completely destroyed; nothing could be recognized for what it was before. As my fear spiked I heard a gunshot; suddenly I felt cold and everything went black.

* * *

 _I was running through the streets of New York and everywhere I looked I only saw death and destruction. My breathing was heavy as I looked for any sign of life._

 _"Tally?" came a small voice and I turned to see a ten year old Sammy. Her eyes were wide as she looked at me and I flinched at the fear I saw in her big blue eyes. "Tally what did you do?"_

 _"I-I... I did this?" I stuttered as I looked around New York once more. Sammy nodded her head as she looked at me with horror filled eyes. "I didn't mean to. I-I would never do this."_

 _"Wouldn't you Thalia? Can't you picture a world plunged into chaos? We could be worshiped; like the Gods." I turned to look at Sammy only to come face to face with the monster that had ripped her away from me._

 _Sammy stood before me her once long brown hair cut to her ears and dyed blonde. Her blue eyes were alight with a childlike excitement as she looked at the mess I had caused. She had changed since we last saw each other and not at all in a good way._

 _"What?" I asked as I furrowed my brows. I knew this was my sister but why would my conscious picture her like this?_

 _"We have a connection Thalia. I didn't discover it until very recently but I can enter your dreams. I'm sure you could enter mine too if you tried. Don't you see; we were meant to destroy this world. We are better than all of them!"_

 _"You're delusional!" I yelled as I ripped my hands from her grasp and stepped back. "Why the hell would I ever want this?! Thalia they are innocent people!"_

 _She scoffed as she looked at me as if I couldn't be more stupid, "innocent? The moment they entered this world they stopped being innocent!"_

 _"I won't have any part in this Samantha!" I growled before the sky began to turn black._

 _As I looked back to my sister I saw her glaring at me, "you won't join me? You are choosing all of them over me?! I am your sister!"_

 _"If you truly believe that then stop this! Sammy stop all of this and come back; it can be like old times," I begged as I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Her glare intensified as she slapped my hand off of her._

 _"I will destroy everything you have ever cared about Thalia. What will you do when there is nothing left? Will you choose me then?" she spat as she began to fade. "Will you choose me when they learn the full truth about you? Have you even told them about your other gifts?"_

 _She was completely gone now but the image of New York changed and I saw my old High School. "I'll take everything you ever cared about," came my sisters voice as the familiar face of my old boyfriend who had become a teacher was seen signing papers_

* * *

I gasped awake and found myself in a cell. Daisy was sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the room and looked at me with concern. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry; you were out of control and I had no choice but to ice you."

Looking at her I gave her a quick nod before my mind remembered my dream. My eyes widened in horror as my head shot up to Daisy, "I need to see Coulson. Now!"

"Why Thalia? What's wrong?"

"I know where Sammy is going! I know who her next victim is!"


	3. Chapter Three: Thalia's POV

**And I bring you... Chapter Three!**

 **First let me start with the usual; I do not own the Avengers or any other Marvel character used in my story. I only own Samantha and Thalia and believe me when I say those two are a handful enough. I mean I thought I had dramatic siblings!**

 **Anyway thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please R &R! Tell me what you think so far. Next Chapter will be reuniting Pietro with his Silver eyed Savior! So stay tuned xx**

* * *

 _I was walking down the hall when I suddenly walked straight into someone in front of me. I had been reading an interesting book and hadn't been paying attention to where I was going. "Oof," I huffed as I began to fall backwards only to have a pair of hands reach out and steady me by the arms._

 _Looking up I gave the boy in front of me a shy smile, "sorry; I wasn't really paying that much attention."_

 _He gave me a dazzling smile; one that revealed his dimples and I felt my heart skip a beat at the beauty of him. His sea blue eyes danced with amusement as he pushed some stray brown hair out of his face. He was taller than me by a good foot and was well toned by the looks of this._

" _It's really no problem. I can't really complain about having a gorgeous lady bump into me now can I?" he said flirtatiously and I felt my face heat up. "I'm Adam by the way," he continued as he held a hand out for me to shake._

" _Thalia," I replied as I placed my hand in his and gave a gentle shake. Our hands lingered a little longer than necessary but the mood was broken by a very familiar voice._

" _Thalia! Where the hell have you… Well hello there," Sammy said as she looked Adam from head to toe. "You are officially forgiven for being late to meet with me," she mumbled quietly but when I saw Adam's smile widen I knew he had heard._

" _Adam this is my sister Samantha. Sammy this is Adam; I kinda bumped into him," I replied casually as if talking about the weather. As if he hadn't had me blushing moments earlier._

" _On purpose I'm sure," Sammy replied as she shook Adam's hand._

 _I was saved from reply by the bell signalling the second lesson. Looking back to Adam I smiled gently, "it was nice meeting you Adam."_

" _You too Thalia. Maybe we can catch up after school sometime and get a coffee?"_

" _She would love too," replied Sammy before I could even open my mouth. "And as lovely as this is we really have to be going," she continued as she started to pull me down the hall, "goodbye Adam!"_

 _When we were around the corner she groaned, "it was nice meeting you? Really? That was all you could think to say?"_

" _What else was I meant to say?" I asked her as my eyebrow rose._

" _How about Marry me I want to bare your children?" Sammy pretended to faint dramatically and I laughed at her theatrics._

" _Okay, Okay; enough of that. Let's go before were late to class," I laughed as we walked to Art._

* * *

"Thalia we're here," Daisy said as her concerned brown eyes met my emotionless silver ones. There was a large crown out front of the school and I could see grief on some of my old teachers faces.

"We're too late," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. Adam and I hadn't spoken in years. As time went on we drew distant until our relationship no longer had the spark that had pulled us together in my second year of high school.

Adam had been two years older than me but had been the sweetest guy I had ever met. It had been me who had called it off; there was something in my heart that always told me we weren't meant to be.

I followed Daisy, Agent May and Coulson as we bypassed the police tape and entered the school. As we walked down the halls I didn't even look around; why would I? All that would do was reminded me of a time long since gone; a time when I was normal.

We entered Adam's office and just like every other crime scene it was perfectly clean. Adam sat slumped lifelessly over his desk; a wide eyed look of horror on his face. I walked over to his body and looked beside it to the black rose sitting there mocking me.

"Why would she come here?" asked Daisy and I sighed inwardly. When I had informed them of Sammy's next victim I had neglected to tell them that she had shown me. Instead I had told them that I had caught a glimpse into her mind somehow.

"Police say there was no sign of forced entry; she would have had to have known him in order to gain access correct?" asked Agent May as she looked at me; once again void of all emotions.

"I suppose so," I mumbled as my eyes caught sight of a piece of paper Adam seemed to be clinging too. Looking around and seeing everyone else occupied I pried the paper from his cold hand; flinching at the resistance I was met with.

* * *

 _Another one bites the dust._

" _Thalia!" I squealed happily when Adam lifted me in the air and spun me around. He had just come back from a family vacation to Australia and I had been dying to see him again._

" _Adam put me down," I laughed as my blue eyes met his. When he lowered me to the ground his hand came up to my face and he leaned in for a kiss. I smiled when his lips touched mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck._

 _When we broke apart he was smiling happily at me before digging around in his jacket pocket for something. It was a small black box; before he could say anything else Sammy ran to us._

" _Hey man good to see you home!" she smiled as she gave him a pat on the shoulder, "now I don't need to listen to her go on and on about you."_

 _My face heated up as both Sammy and Adam laughed; I swatted my sister on the arm, "would you stop embarrassing me."_

" _So what's in the box?" Sammy asked as a change of topic and sighed in both relief and annoyance. As much as I loved her; and I really did love her, she was my sister of course. She knew nothing about personal space._

" _A gift for your sister," Adam replied casually as he handed the box to me and I smiled at him._

 _Upon opening it I laughed at the small snow globe with the Sydney opera house in it. Adam and I had talked about my snow-globe collection. Whenever mum and dad would travel they would bring back a new globe._

" _I love it! But you really didn't have to buy me anything," I replied as I held the little globe close to my chest._

" _Of course I did. You said you wanted one from Australia and when I saw it I knew it was the one."_

" _God you guys are gonna give me a cavity," Sammy groaned as she faked having a sore tooth. "Can we please go get food now? I'm starving!"_

 _Adam laughed as he gave Sammy a nod and took my hand. As the three of us made our way down the street I kept glancing at the snow-globe. Adam and Sammy must have noticed because they both laughed. Sammy threw her arm around me and smiled brightly, "another bites the dust, huh?"_

* * *

My jaw tensed as I glared at the note than used my power to destroy it. As I turned to face the group I saw them looking out of the office window towards the school oval, "who is that?" asked Daisy.

My eyes followed theirs and I tensed. Smiling as if she had won the lottery was Sammy; when she saw my eyes turned to her she smirked and gave me a little wave.

I turned to the door but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Looking back I saw Coulson, "who is she?"

"My sister," I replied before I was out the door and running through the halls.

I reached the school oval in record time and found Sammy staring at her nails with a bored expression on her face, "you took a lot longer than I thought you would. I was hoping you would arrive just as he was dying, he whispered your name you know? Thought I was you. Sometimes it helps to look alike."

"You need to stop this Sammy. What good will any of this do?" I asked her as I clenched my fists.

"I will stop all of this right now Thalia; if you join me. Help me rule like we should," she took a step towards me and I saw her eyes soften a fraction. For one small moment I saw my sister; the fun loving girl I hadn't seen since the 'incident'.

"You know I can't. You know that we are not Gods Sammy. You know how wrong this is," I pleaded with her. I needed her to see reason. Because if I could bring her back it was much better than the alternative.

The tender look in her eyes vanished and I felt her fist connect with my face before I knew what was happened. I fell to the floor as I help my sore cheek; looking up I glared at my sister who was starting to turn red in the face with anger.

"You still chose them over me?! Me?! Your own sister!" Another punch followed by a kick to the stomach.

As much as I knew my powers could prevent her from doing anything I couldn't seem to find it in me to use them. Not on her; never on her. I had promised mum to protect her; to make sure she was never harmed.

The punches kept coming and when I finally found it in me to move I merely kicked Sammy's legs out from under her. She fell to the ground with an oomph and it gave me just enough time to stand up.

As I looked around I could see we had collected quiet a crowd and Agent May and Coulson were approaching with their weapons raised and pointed at Sammy. For a moment all I could see were two people that wanted to hurt my sister and I suddenly had control over my power again.

Screams broke out around us as I formed a bubbled around Sammy and myself. It kept everyone out and kept us trapped inside. My sister couldn't go anywhere even if she tried. I needed to use this to try and get her to see reason.

When the bubble was formed I fell to my knees. I was weak from the beating Sammy had just given me and using my powers wasn't helping.

I watched as Sammy got to her feet and stared at me with angry eyes, "you trap me like some common rat?!"

"Please see reason Sammy; don't you miss what we had before all of this happened?" my voice was small as I tried to take deep breaths. Unfortunately breathing was becoming difficult and by the look in Sammy's eyes she realized it too.

"What could I possible miss from before? We were nobodies! Mum and Dad are dead and we had nobody to turn too!" Her eyes were cold as she spoke but the lone tear that fell from her eye caught my attention.

"We had each other. Was that not enough?"

She seemed to think about my words before she looked into my eyes. "No. It wasn't."

Her words crushed me but at that moment I was trying to focus on the really Sammy as my vision began to swim.

"Look at you," she spat as she began to circle me. "Look at how weak you are. Have you even told them yet? Have you told them everything? Or do you know; deep down that they will _never_ accept you for who you really are."

I was about to reply when something exploded against my bubble; drawing a cry from my throat as I had to fight to keep it up properly. Sammy looked up and smiled wickedly, "it seems we have gotten the attention of the avengers."

Looking up I saw Iron Man flying around; by the way he kept looking at the bubble I could tell he was trying to pierce it. Trying to see who was on the inside.

"You wanna know something else I discovered after you ran away Tally," Sammy whispered in my ear. I jumped at the sudden closeness as my eyes shot to hers. "My kisses don't always cause death; I've learnt to control that. Now I can have fun with my victims before I kill them; now they beg me for death."

As much as I wanted to move I felt my body getting weaker as I tried to keep the bubble up. Sammy kneeled so that we were at the same level as she smiled viciously, "I learnt that… Well why don't I show you what I learnt?"

Sammy cradled my face in her hands as she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my forehead near my hairline. The effects were instant and I screamed out as the worst pain I had ever felt consumed my body. As I began to fall backwards Sammy caught my head and lowered me to the ground; shushing me as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Now, now. It will only last a few hours; but remember this next time we come face to face. I may not be able to kill you Thalia; but I'll make you wish you were dead."

I screamed again as I felt the bubble vanish; my power drawing inwardly as it tried to protect me. Scream after scream tore from my throat as I withered on the ground; clawing at my skin as I tried to dig out the pain.

Even through the pain I felt my powers begin to rise as my fear did. I could feel the earth beneath me begin to vanish before I once again felt cold and everything blacked out.


	4. Author's note

**Hey Everyone it's me!**

 **I am still contuing this story and I apologise for the lack of updating, been a bit hectic around here!**

 **I am currently editing two new chapters and hope to have them posted soon so please bare with me.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you think so far.**

 **P.S. I was wondering how you guys would feel about some one-shots featuring Samantha when she isn't battling it out with Thalia? Tell me what you think!**

 **Love TimeTemptress xx**


	5. Chapter Four: Thalia's POV

**Sorry about how late this chapter is. I will try to post another one as soon as possible.**

 **Like usual I do not own the Avengers or any other Marvel character I may use in my story. I only Samantha and Thalia.**

 **Please enjoy xx**

* * *

As I came too I groaned; when the memory of the previous day caught up with me I jumped off the bed and looked around wildly. I was in a small room; with a small bed and a door that had no way of opening from the inside. My heart rate picked up when I realized I was trapped; I hated the feeling of being boxed in, I was scared of enclosed spaces.

Running to the door I started banging on it; "LET ME OUT!" I screamed as I banged harder and harder, "PLEASE LET ME OUT!" I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks but I ignored them as I continued to bang on the door.

When no one answered my wide eyes looked to my hands before I was pushing my powers forward and aiming it at the door. I hadn't wanted to use them; afraid of what or who may be waiting on the other side of the door. Where was Coulson, Agent May and Daisy? Why weren't they here? Where the hell was here?!

As the door began to disappear I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart; only to freak out again when I looked around the tiny room. The moment the door was no longer a hindrance in my freedom I fled the confined space and ran down the unfamiliar hall.

My eyes darted around the abandoned hall way before I caught a glimpse of a door. Though I didn't know where it led anywhere was better than here right? Wrong. The moment I stepped through the door several guns were trained on me and I looked into each S.H.I.E.L.D officers eyes.

I raised my hands in surrender only for them to tense. Looking over I quickly saw the problem and drew my powers inwards. There guns didn't lower but I did see them relax.

"Drop you weapons," came the familiar voice of Coulson and I sighed heavily with relief when his kind face came into view. Rushing over to him I surprised us both by hugging him fiercely.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked as I pulled away from him.

"We are at the new Avengers base. Stark had Vision fly you here when none of us were able to touch you."

"How could this Vision touch me then?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently your gift doesn't work on vibranium which is what he is made of," explained Coulson as he placed a warm hand on the center of my back and began leading me from the room and down another corridor.

"Vibranium?" I muttered as my thoughts began to race.

Daisy's voice drew me from my thoughts when she yelled my name moments before crashing into me for a hug, "you scared the hell out of us! Don't ever do something so stupid and reckless again!"

I laughed lightly as I gave her a gentle pat on the back, "no promises Daisy."

"How did you get out of you room?" came an unfamiliar masculine voice and I looked up only to see Tony Stark glaring at me.

"I used the door," I replied and I smirked when I heard Daisy snort before trying to cover her almost laugh with a cough. "I don't like enclosed spaces, they make me uncomfortable."

Stark glared at me before sighing and leaving the room with an angry huff.

When I faced Daisy and Coulson I saw them both smiling before Daisy suddenly squealed, "oh my good Thalia you have to come meet the Avengers. There in the gym now; come on lets go," she began to practically drag me out of the room and I looked to Coulson for permission; smiling when he motioned for me to follow Daisy.

The walk to the gym wasn't very long and Daisy couldn't seem to shut up about the Avengers. When we entered the room I froze at the person I saw. It was him. The silver haired man from Sokovia. He was looking at me with wide eyes before he dashed over to me.

"You're here?" he asked as he grabbed my arms gently causing me to tense further when an unfamiliar feeling settled in my chest.

Daisy must of noticed my deer-in-the-headlights look because she tugged me out of the mans grasp and sent him a small glare. The man didn't seem to notice as he continued to look at me.

"Pietro?" came a feminine voice and I looked up to see a woman with long hair and similar features to the silver haired man. Pietro? Was that his name?

When Pietro didn't reply the woman looked in the direction of his stare and her eyes widened too when she saw me. I felt a small pushing sensation at the forefront of my mind and I glared at the woman. 'STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!' I screamed mentally and watched with a small sense of satisfaction when she flinched.

Apparently we now had everyone's attention and I hid slightly behind Daisy when everyone's eyes fell on me. Why did I always have to end up as the center of attention? I mean seriously this was starting to get ridiculous.

"Thalia this is Steve Rodgers, or more commonly known as Captain America." When Daisy spoke Captain America took a step forward and held his hand out for me to shake. I was slightly surprised. I knew he had seen my powers in Sokovia and usually when people witnessed them they didn't want to touch me.

"It's nice to see you are all right ma'am. I didn't get the chance to check on you before you fled the Helicarrier." There was a stern undertone when he mentioned the incident from a few months back. I gave him a small innocent smile as I shook his hand. My smile grew when he didn't flinch away but instead gave me a warm smile.

"Sorry about that; I really was doing what I thought to be right." I dropped his hand as Daisy pointed to a red haired woman who was looking at me as if she were trying to judge whether I was a friend or foe.

"This is Natasha Romanoff, aka, the Black Widow."

When Romanoff didn't offer her hand I merely gave her a small nod as I turned my hand to the man next to her.

"Lady Thalia; I am Thor of Asgard!" I laughed at his overly enthusiastic greeting but tensed when he placed a hand on my shoulder. My body relaxed when he merely smiled at me as he gave me a gentle squeeze, "I am glad you are well. You arrived in a less than healthy condition."

I blushed when I remembered that I had to be carried here; god I don't think I have been carried since I was seven. At the mention of my arrival Daisy turned to a red man with a yellow gem in his head. When my eyes turned to him I saw him studying me; I tilted my head to the left and sent him a small smile.

"This is Vision; he carried you here when Coulson iced you," Daisy said. I watched as Vision stepped forward; still looking at me curiously. His intense gaze made me think he was looking into my past; revealing my deepest darkest secrets. I coughed nervously as I held my hand out to him.

"Thank you for your help," I mumbled.

"You are welcome," he replied as he gripped my hand gently in his own. I didn't expect him to be so warm but his hand was the same temperature as my own; not cold like I would imagine the metal to be.

"You have all ready met Tony Stark. Bruce Banner is still currently missing and Clint Barton won't be visiting for another week. So that just leaves the twins," Daisy said as she turned me towards Pietro and the woman that looked a lot like him. "Thalia this is Pietro and Wanda Maximoff; they are enhanced like us." I don't think anyone besides myself and maybe Vision heard the mumbled 'sort of' that left Daisy's lips.

All I could do was look at the twins before the room began to feel like it was getting smaller. This was the man I had been seeing in my dreams for over six months. He was here and he was safe but it was the feelings that seeing him stirred within me that terrified me. It was those feelings that had me backing towards the door; my eyes not once leaving his.

"Thalia?" he asked gently; his accent sending shivered down my spine. It was that one word that had me running from the room and away from him.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know and I apologize for that. I am going to try and post a second chapter today as well.**


	6. Chapter Five: Thalia & Third Person POV

**Okay so here is the fifth chapter. I am also going to start working on a few one-shots so please bare with me.**

 **I do not own the Avengers or any other Marvel character's I may use in my story. I only own Thalia and Samantha.**

 **Please R &R tell me what you think so far. **

* * *

I had managed to run to the roof where I was now sitting with my knees pressed to my chest and my head leaning on my arm. It had probably been an hour since I had gotten here and I was just staring out into nothing as images of Sokovia flashed through my mind. Pietro did something to my emotions that made me both excited and scared. There was something about him that drew me in but could I really take the risk of trying to see where my emotions led? I hadn't even thought of a guy since my transformation; how could I even think of a relationship when I could kill him the moment my emotions became too much for me?

So consumed by my thoughts was I that I screamed when a thin hand was placed on my shoulder. I jumped up only to come face to face with Wanda Maximoff. Looking around I tried to find him only to look back at Wanda when she sighed sadly, "he is in his room."

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly as I sat back down and continued to stare at the trees.

"I wanted to thank you; for saving Pietro in Sokovia. I do not know what I would of done if I had lost him," she replied as she sat next to me. We sat in silence until I turned to look at her.

"He is your brother."

"Yes; my twin." My heart gave a lurch at the mention of twins. I knew all too well about the bond between siblings; Sammy and I had been inseparable our entire lives. Now we were fighting each other; a fight that would only lead to heartbreak.

"It's a horrible feeling when you lose your twin," I mumbled as my sad gaze met hers.

"I was told your sister was still alive," she replied as her eyebrows furrowed.

"And that makes it even worse some how. Because whoever that woman was that I fought she certainly wasn't my sister, my Sammy. Sammy hated violence; she would avoid altercations at all costs. Now she looks for them; she causes them and she enjoys it." I cursed when I felt a tear fall from my eye; I roughly wiped it away before I felt Wanda's hand on my shoulder once more.

"I'm sorry," she said as she gently squeezed my shoulder. I gave her a small smile as I held my hand out to her.

"I didn't really say hello back there. I am Thalia Jones."

"Wanda Maximoff," she replied as she shook my hand with a smile. "My brother talks about you often," she said randomly and my eyes widened at the mention of Pietro and my heart leaped.

"He does?"

"Yes. He searched for weeks to find you after you vanished. He barely slept; I was worried about him."

My heart sank at the thought of Pietro not looking after himself because he was too busy trying to find me.

"Why did you run off when Daisy introduced you too us?"

I took a deep breath in as I started picking invisible lint off of my jacket, "I didn't know how to face him. He affects me more than I care to admit."

There was silence before Wanda laughed lightly; a sound that had my head snapping towards her. "You have the same affect on him believe me."

Our conversation ceased after Wanda's confession and we watched the sun set before Wanda went inside. Before I could find it in me to go inside I had already begun to drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _I was back in Sokovia; my hands were covering my ears as another explosion was heard from the store I had hidden in. My small apartment was already destroyed and I had run for the store across the street. As I looked around I could see fire and smoke everywhere._

 _The scene changed and I was on the small air craft helping with minor injuries. At the sound of the woman crying for her son I once again lifted my head to see a man with a bow strapped to his back running for a small boy who had been trapped._

 _The sound of a jet could be heard and I watched as it started to fire; the bullets heading towards the man and the boy._

 _I ran off the small aircraft and tried to take deep breathes to ground myself. That was when I saw the blur; Pietro was running to assist the man. I continued to try and and push my powers but they didn't seem to be listening to me._

 _Pietro pushed a car between the man and boy and the bullets. A scream tore from my lips when the bullets pierced his chest. I watched as he gave the man a cocky smirk before falling to the ground lifeless._

 _I fell to my knees and another scream left my lips as my power finally decided to work; but I had no control anymore. All around me I heard screams as black smoke left my body; I knew my powers were becoming out of control but I couldn't find it in me to care._

 _"Thalia! Wake up! Thalia come on wake up!" a voice shouted in the distance as my body was shaken from my nightmare._

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Pietro and Wanda jumped awake when a feminine scream echoed through the room. Wanda had fallen asleep in Pietro's room when she had come to check on him after her talk with Thalia. The twins looked at each other before Pietro was picking up Wanda and rushing from the room with her.

They passed Steve Rodgers who had run from his room with his shield in hand, "whats going on?" he asked them as Pietro stopped beside him and placed Wanda gently on the ground. Another scream pierced the air; this one causing the rest of the Avengers, Coulson, Daisy and May to exit their rooms ready for a fight.

It was the third scream that had Daisy going pale, "it's Thalia." Everyone turned to her as she looked worriedly to Coulson who was frowning.

"It's coming from the roof," replied Steve and before anyone could make another move Pietro had picked up Wanda and had rushed off.

The twins made it to the roof only to find Thalia screaming on her knees. She was close to the edge of the building and this concerned the siblings who had already become aware that Thalia was still asleep. They turned around when everyone burst through the door and Wanda signaled for them to stop.

Everyone watched as Pietro slowly approached Thalia and kneeled before her, "Thalia!" he said firmly as he shook her shoulders gently. He was not only concerned for her safety but the safety of the others if her powers began to lose control. He had heard about the incident at the high school and knew that the moment she became a threat Romanoff wouldn't hesitate to shot her; and not with an ice bullet like the people Thalia had arrived with.

"Wake up! Thalia come on wake up!" he yelled as he shook her a little more forcefully.

When her eyes opened he wasn't prepared for the deep black he saw before her eyes slowly faded to the silver he had been entranced by earlier. She took a deep shuttering breath as she collapsed onto him; wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Pietro gently rubbed her back like he did whenever Wanda had nightmares and it wasn't until he listened closely that he heard her muttering.

"You're alive. You're safe," she whispered more to herself than him and he shushed her gently.

"I'm fine Thalia; we are all safe here," he told her gently.

The others watched as the two interacted and Wanda smiled gently at the way her brother treated Thalia. He had been upset earlier when she had fled the room but when Wanda had explained to him what she had discussed with Thalia on the roof she had seen a new hope enter her brothers eyes. She had never seen him like this with anyone besides her. Wanda was thankful her brother had found someone; she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to smile gently at Vision. Maybe now he won't be so opposed to her feelings for Vision with Thalia around.

Thalia had calmed down and Pietro could hear her deep breathes. Looking down he saw her closed eyes and smiled as he lifted her into his arms.

He approached the group and stopped when Daisy and Coulson approached to inspect their friend. When everyone had relaxed enough Pietro gestured towards Wanda and the twins went inside. As they were walking down the hall Pietro's eyes furrowed, "she has no where to sleep. She didn't like that small room so where do we put her?"

Wanda smiled before turning down the corridor leading to her room, "she can have my bed tonight. We will share yours tonight and find her somewhere to stay in the morning."

She stood at the door as she watched her brother tuck Thalia into bed. She didn't miss how his hand swept her hair from her face or how it lingered on her cheek before he exited the room with her. They didn't speak on the way back to the room and when they got their they merely wished each other a goodnight as they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter Six: Thalia

**Hey everyone. Here's another Chapter. I have decided I will post a chapter every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Please enjoy and R &R please. I really don't know what anyone thinks of my story and would like some opinions just to make sure I am keeping my readers interested. Remember I own nothing! That right is Marvels. I only own Thalia and Samantha. Plus any other Oc I add in future chapters. Thank you xx**

* * *

I took shallow breathes as I continued to run around the Olympic sized track. My legs burned and my chest contracted but it didn't stop me from continuing. I had been running for almost half an hour and was happy that it was helping to clear my head.

I had woken up this morning to find myself in an unfamiliar room. But unlike the first room this one gave me a sense of security and on a closer look I learnt that I had been staying in Wanda's bedroom. My duffel bag had been left at the bottom of the bed and I had thrown on a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Before leaving the room I threw on a loose jumper and left to find a place to let off steam.

When I had found the track and looked around to find no one there I had discarded my jumper and began running. When we had left the S.H.I.E.L.D base I had forgotten the make-up I specifically used to cover my tattoos. The symbols were still as clear as they were when I had gone through my transformation.

My mind had wondered off when Steve Rodger's voice made it to my ears, "on your left."

I looked to my left just as he passed; damn he was fast! Another man ran up beside me; keeping a steady pace with me and I turned to look at him curiously. "Sam Wilson," he said as he held a hand out.

"Thalia Jones," I replied as I shook his head and flinched when he gazed at my tattoos.

"Nice ink," he said as we continued to run.

I was just about to reply when Steve ran past again, "on your left."

Raising an eyebrow I turned to Sam who groaned, "he does this every morning! It's not like we were all injected with super serum!" I laughed before an idea formed in my head.

Focusing more intently I could hear footsteps fast approaching, "get ready to run as fast as you possibly can." Sam looked at me with furrowed brows but before he could say anything black mist shot from my hand and formed as large hole on my left just as Steve went to pass us.

Sam laughed loudly as we increased our pace and ran the rest of the distance to where our bags were located. We both stopped and started laughing as we watched Steve jump from the hole. I was bent over trying to catch my breath from both the running and laughing when Steve stopped near us and glared playfully at me.

"Damn girl; gotta run with you more often," Sam laughed as he passed me my water bottle. Steve let out a low chuckle as he sat down beside us. I noticed too late that I still hadn't put my jumper back on because Steve started to look curiously at my arms.

"I didn't know you had tattoos. You didn't come off as the type to get one," he said as he looked at each symbol in turn, "what do they mean?"

"Beats me," I replied as I looked ahead, "when I 'changed' the silver eyes and those symbols were the only physical transformation. I have tried to research them but they aren't in any books."

We were all quiet before my stomach grumbled. Both men laughed as I blushed before they stood and offered me a hand each. Looking up at them with a raised eyebrow I smirked before placing one hand in each of theirs. I stumbled slightly when they lifted me up but quickly righted myself before we started to walk inside.

I followed Steve and Sam to the cafeteria; I guess that's what it could be called. We quickly grabbed breakfast and sat down. I started squirming when some of the 'early bird' agents looked at my tattoos. When Steve saw this he placed a hand on my shoulder.

My eyes darted to his kind blue ones as he gave me a gentle smile, "don't worry about people looking at your tattoos. They are a part of you now Thalia; it's time to stop hiding." I continued to look into his caring eyes for a few more moments before I smiled and gave him a nod.

Sam and Steve spoke in hushed whispers but I could hear them as plain as day.

"Man all my leads are cold; it's like he just vanished."

"He has to be out there somewhere; I won't give up until I find him."

"I know but I don't know where else to look; he could be anywhere in the world right now Steve."

"We will find him; he's confused right now. He is trying to remember a past that was wiped from him. All he had known for so long was being the Winter Soldier…"

Their conversation stopped as more agents and the rest of the Avengers entered the cafeteria. Romanoff, Stark, Wanda, Pietro, Vision, Thor and an unknown man made their way to our table before sitting down and saying a quick hello.

I could feel the unknown man staring at me and looked up to see him smiling at me. My eyes dropped to my plate of bacon as I tried to ignore the man's stares. "Clint you're making her uncomfortable," came a feminine voice and the sound of skin meeting skin.

"Ow! What the hell Nat?!" the man named Clint exclaimed and I looked up to see him rubbing the back of his head as Romanoff smirked.

She turned to me and unlike the cold, unfeeling eyes I had seen in the gym on the first day here I saw curiosity in her green eyes. I tilted my head to the side and watched as the corner of her lips tilted up in a barely noticeable smile. "Natasha," she said as she gave me a nod.

"Thalia," I replied as I looked to Clint before my mouth dropped into an O. "You're the man from Sokovia! The one who went back for that little boy!"

He gave me a bright smile as he extended his hand, "Clint Barton or Hawkeye. Whichever you prefer."

I shook his head and gave him a small smile before dropping it and going back to the bacon. It was a comfortable silence until Stark spoke up, "does anyone know why there is a hole on the track field?"

My smile turned into a smirk as Sam broke out into another laugh. Everyone looked to him and then to a smiling Steve. "My fault," I said as eyes went back to me, "I was evening out the playing field."

Everyone besides Steve and Sam looked confused but before any more questions could be asked I turned to Wanda, "thank you for letting me stay in your room last night."

She smiled to me gently before giving me a small nod. Once again I felt eyes on me and turned my head to look at Thor. He was staring curiously at my arm, "Lady Thalia how did you get those symbols?"

"My transformation," I replied simply as I put another piece of bacon in my mouth only to choke on it when Thor spoke again.

"They are Kree Symbols." Sam gave me a few hard pats on my back as I coughed up my piece of bacon before turning my wide eyed gaze to Thor.

Holding out my arms I looked to him with pleading eyes, "can you read these? Do you know what they say?" I studied his face as he studied each symbol in turn.

"I'm sorry I do not. These symbols are ancient; my friend Heimdell would know these. He has studied many ancient languages."

"Can I meet him? Please I need to know what these are."

"It would require a trip to Asgard Lady Thalia and such a trip is not permitted unless situations call for it."

"Situations call for it?! I destroy things at the touch of a hand and I believe they are related to these damn symbols! I think the situation calls for it do you not?!"

Thor looked at me with slightly wide eyes before I stood up and left the room. As I walked around I took deep breathes and tried to think of something to distract myself. Steve and Sam's conversation returned to me and I thought on the man they were looking for. Winter Soldier?

So deep in thought I was that I didn't see where I was going until Daisy and I collided with each other. She looked to me and smiled, "Thalia! How are you? Feeling better?"

"Much. Daisy I need a favour."

"Anything," she replied as I turned her towards a computer lab I had seen. As we entered I looked around before shutting the door and locking it.

"I need you to find me any information S.H.I.E.L.D or HYDRA has on someone called the Winter Soldier."

She looked at me for a few moments before turning to the computer, "okay but you owe me one."

We sat in silence; the only noise being Daisy's fingers typing away on the keyboard. Barely twenty minutes later and she sat back with a smile on her face, "got it! I'll leave you to read it by yourself okay? I'm hungry anyway."

I gave her a wave as my eyes trained on the computer scream. The Winter Soldier was a HYDRA assassin as far as I could see but the further back I dug into his history the more puzzling he became. Finally I came to HYDRA's first report on him. Why did Bucky Barnes sound familiar?

Racking my brain I couldn't remember but whoever he was Sam and Steve desperately wanted to find him. Seeing a photo of the Winter Soldier I printed it out and stuck it in my pocket before erasing my search history.

I was going to head back to Wanda's room when a blur ran passed me. Pietro stopped at the end of the corridor before dashing back to me. He had a small smile on his face as I grinned at him. "Stark has a room for you… It is in the same hall as Wanda and me," he continued hastily as my eyes widened.

Sighing in relief at not having to be thrown in a tiny room I followed Pietro as he led me down corridor after corridor. "Thank you," I said after a moment and saw Pietro turn to look at me. "For last night; thank you for helping me."

Pietro walked up to me before raising a hand and gently moving some stray hair behind my ear. I could feel my cheeks heating up as warmth spread throughout my body. He looked into my eyes; his hand still on my cheek and I found myself getting lost in him. For a moment nothing mattered and I easily forgot about everything. I leaned into his hand as his body seemed to be getting closer.

"There you guys are; hurry up all ready I don't have all day." I jumped away from Pietro as if burned and could have sworn I heard him growl as I looked over his shoulder to see Tony smirking.

I walked past Pietro and over to Tony as he held open the door he had just come from, "here's your new room. Try not to break anything okay?"

The room was gorgeous. It was large and painted a beautiful shade of violet. The king sized bed was way too big for one person in my opinion but it did look comfortable. There was a walk in wardrobe and I could also see a desk and some other furniture.

Turning to Tony I gave him a bright smile, "thank you!" I squealed happily as I made my way further into my room. When I looked back to the door Tony was looking at me with a small smile.

"I have things I need to work on in my lab and Speedy had run off somewhere so are you gonna be okay on your own?" I nodded my head and waved as he left.

When my door was closed I locked it and pulled out the photo from my pocket. Walking over to the bed I laid down and studied the picture before placing it beside me and closing my eyes.

* * *

 _Image after image flashed through my mind as I bypassed them all. The Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, Sydney Opera House, the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Finally the images stopped and I looked around. I only had a few seconds to memorise the location before I was jolted back._

* * *

I gasped as I sat up and took deep breathes before reaching for my duffel bag and pulling out my phone. It was a long shot; but if she could help then it would be so much easier. As I held onto the photo I waited for her to pick up.

" _Hello?"_

Her voice was just as soft as it had been the last I spoke to her; soft yes, but it was the only thing soft about her. She was the toughest person I knew.

"It's me," I replied and held my breath waiting to see if she would hang up.

" _Thalia? Why have you called? Are you okay?"_

I smiled at her reply. She was always so concerned about others. She was like a mother to me even if we were the same age.

"I'm sorry I haven't called in so long but I need your help."

In the background I heard shuffling.

" _What do you need?"_

"I need you to find someone for me."

" _Send me the details and give me a week."_

"Thank you."

" _Any time Tally. See you soon."_

"Bye," I replied before hanging up. I sent her all the information I had via email and made sure to delete the email once it was sent. No one could know about her; not yet.

When everything was done I heard a knock at the door. A smile spread across my face when I saw Pietro leaning against the door upon me opening it. He gave me a charming smile before holding his hand out, "wanna do something fun?"

I placed my hand in his with a shrug as my smile widened, "why not."

Before another word could leave my mouth he had picked me up and we were speeding off to God knows where.

* * *

 **Who is the mystery woman on the phone? Is she inhuman like Thalia? Where did they meet? I can't tell you! But I can tell you that we will be meeting her in a few more chapters. So stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Thalia's POV

**Okay so I couldn't wait until Thursday to post this chapter. Don't worry though I will still be updating this Thursday. Please R &R xx**

Pietro had taken us to a cliff face. It overlooked a gorgeous lake and I wondered for a moment how far we had actually come. I waited for him to catch his breath before raising an eyebrow at him. All I got in return was a smirk as he gestured towards the edge of the cliff. "We are going to cliff jump," he said as way of explanation as he started to remove his shoes.

"You are nuts if you think I will be jumping from this height," I exclaimed as I averted my eyes when he began to remove his shirt. I didn't need to be distracted right now and looking at him would definitely be distracting.

There was a small gush of wind before two hands were grabbing my shoulders and turning me around. I made sure to stare at his eyes; unfortunately even those were distracting. Why on Earth did he have this effect on me?

"Are you scared?" he smirked and I shivered as his warm breath ghosted over my face.

"No, but I'm not stupid either." I was happy when my voice came out strong; not revealing how my body was truly reacting to being so close to Pietro.

"It is fun; you will enjoy it I promise," his eyes didn't stray from mine and I had to look away.

As I stared at the neighbouring trees I laughed lightly, "I'm fine up here thank you very much."

"Okay then; I will be right back," he smirked before rushing to the edge and jumping off.

As I looked over the edge I saw the water rippling out from where he had landed. I waited patiently for him to come up but when he didn't I began to worry, "Pietro?!" I yelled and waited for some cocky replied. "PIETRO?!" Again I waited.

When he didn't reply I stood up and removed my shoes, my jumper following and falling to rest with Pietro's. "I swear if he is dead I'm gonna kill him," I grumbled before I ran to the edge and jumped. As the water approached I took in a deep breathe.

I had been a swimmer in high school and was very comfortable in the water. Looking around the unusually clear lake I couldn't find Pietro. When air became a necessity I resurfaced with a gasp. I was just about to call for him again when something grabbed my ankle and dragged me under the water.

Turning to the source I was about to use my power when Pietro's silver hair came into view. He swam slowly up my body and when we came face to face I glared at him before shoving him away from myself. When I was free from his hold I swam to the surface again; Pietro following shortly after.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as he laughed lowly. The kind of laugh that would make any girl weak at the knees.

"I got you in," he gloated with his thick accent and had I not been mad at him I would have found it sexy. Swimming up to him I smacked him in the chest; the slap stinging my skin upon contact. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"You scared the hell out of me!" I growled as I went to slap him again only to have him gently grabbed my wrist and pull me to his chest with a deep laugh.

"You didn't see that coming?" he replied huskily and I shivered when his breath once again ghosted over my face.

My eyes moved from his eyes down to his lips and that damn warmth spread through my body once more. When my eyes moved back to his I saw lust in his eyes; lust I had no doubt was reflected in my own. As he started to lean in I felt my heart rate increase and my body begin to flush.

He was so close.

That was when the pain started; a shooting pain that started in the back of my head until it fully consumed me. As I yelled out I could feel my body slipping further under the water. Warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist but all I could really focus on was the pain.

Images were flashing in front of my face. A farm house; two children playing on the porch whilst a very familiar face watched them as she held a baby close to her chest. She was gurgling to the baby; pulling faces and smiling. The young boy was chasing his sister around before they suddenly stopped. There wide eyes turned to someone behind me and I saw Samantha walking from the barn.

This didn't feel like the dream; Samantha wasn't taunting me. This felt like a warning; like someone was trying to help me prevent it.

When the images stopped I screamed before my eyes shot open. I looked up to Pietro who was gazing down at me with worried eyes. I could feel the hard ground under my back and figured he had moved us from the lake.

"Thalia are you okay?" he asked as he checked me over.

"Pietro we need to get back to base!" I replied as I jumped up. Pietro caught me as I swayed and I grabbed my head with a groan.

"You need to rest," he mumbled.

I turned to him with pleading eyes, "there's no time Pietro. She is going after someone else!"

"Who?"

"My sister!" His eyes widened before he picked me up bridal style and started to run us back to base.

As I sat there I thought about the new images. It hadn't been Samantha's style; she would have taunted me. It wasn't Samantha's style at all; but it was Sammy's. Hope filled my heart at the thought of my sister still being in there somewhere. But if that was the case then what had the transformation done to her exactly? It was like there were two different people in the one body.

Before I could think on it any further we had arrived at base and Pietro had called for an urgent meeting. The avengers ran into the room Pietro had taken me and everyone stared at me. When Coulson and Agent May entered the room I looked to only them as I spoke, "I know where she is going and this time we can get there before she does."

Coulson and Agent May nodded as they headed off to prepare a jet. Everyone was looking at me and I groaned, "my sister is going after someone very important to me and I need to go make sure she doesn't get anywhere near them."

In the end Steve, Clint and Natasha were assigned to join us and I quickly ran to my room to change. I through on a pair of black jeans and a white singlet. As I rushed from my room I managed to grab my faux leather jacket and my combat boots.

Pietro and Wanda were by the jet when I arrived and I could see that both of them wanted to be the ones coming with us. Pietro walked up to me and I could see him checking me over once more. I gave him a small smile, "I'm fine Pietro. I just need to stop this from happening. I was useless when she went after Adam but she won't get away with this one."

Pietro drew me to his chest and I didn't want to leave the warmth of his embrace, "make sure you come back."

Looking up I smiled, "of course I will."

Wanda gave me a small nod as I stepped into the jet, "Thalia you are in the cockpit with May." I gave Coulson a nod before rushing to the cockpit.

When I entered I looked at Agent May and then at the plane, "how fast does this thing go?"

She sent me a small smirk as we began to lift off, "fast enough."

* * *

We arrived at the location in record timing. Well; almost record. I could sense Samantha and it put me on edge how close we were cutting it. I rushed from the cockpit and was about to leave the jet when I was suddenly pinned to the wall with an arm against my throat.

I looked into Clint's furious eyes as he glared at me, "why are we here? How do you even know where here is?"

"I-I saw it. N-need to sto-op Sam!" I gasped out around the arm. Clint's glare didn't waver but he did loosen his grip on my throat.

"How do you know the people who live here?"

"I only know one. I haven't seen her in years. She's…"

At my hesitation his grip returned and I was once again gasping for breath, "she's what?"

"My co-ousin," I gasped. Clint's eyes widened before he dropped me to the ground where I coughed as I tried to get air into my lungs. "Please let me save her. She is the only family I have left." Clint didn't reply; he merely let me stand as he looked anywhere but at me. "You need to get Laura and her kids into the house and somewhere safe. Samantha is in the barn; that's where I'm going."

Clint nodded before he was rushing out the door. I grabbed my throat gently before shaking my head and running from the jet. I ran to the barn and opened the door. It was only illuminated by the sunlight streaming through the window. I closed the door and locked it behind me before stepping further into the barn.

"I know you're here Samantha." She stepped out from behind a tractor wearing a smirk but I could see the confusion and anger in her eyes. She hadn't planned on me stopping her; she hadn't planned for me to get here in time.

"Guess I need to keep a tighter leash on myself," I heard her growl quietly. That one sentence confirmed my theory. The transformation had split Sammy's personalities. She was still in there somewhere.

"You shouldn't have come after Laura," I growled. I stepped further into the barn; my face was set into an emotionless mask. Hiding what I really felt was something I was picking up from Agent May and Natasha. A banging came from the barn door before Steve and Natasha began yelling for me.

Samantha gave me a predatory grin as she took a step towards the door only to have me move in front of it. "Just don't," I growled.

"You always were the stick in the mud weren't you _Tally_ ," she spat. I knew she was trying to bait me; trying to make me lose control. But for once I was in perfect control of my power. "Why can't we have a few more players in our game?" she asked innocently as her body tensed; the only outward sign she was getting ready to attack.

"There is no game Samantha. This time I'm taking you in."

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" she asked with a smirk.

My own smirk spread across my face as I felt warmth spreading through my body. As Samantha went to attack I held out my hand and A white mist shot towards her; hitting her in the chest, "like that."

I watched as her eyes turned white. Her mouth kept opening and closing but no sound escaped and I already knew she wouldn't be able to hear anything. It was a power I hated to use; a power I had only used once and then never used again. It took away the senses of any living being; made inhumans powerless for as long as I desired. But it was not a 'gift' I had exercised so I could only keep it like that for twelve hours at the most.

As I pulled Samantha up from the ground and cuffed her I cursed silently. Whilst using my gift was the quickest and most harmless way to get her into custody it also meant I would have to tell the others. It was the gift I most hated; the one they would hate me for. How could you trust someone that could take your senses from you? Then again how could you trust a girl that could destroy everything if she lost control? They had accepted her then; maybe they would do it again.

Agent May was waiting for me as we left the barn. She took Samantha from me but froze when she saw her eyes, "I'll explain when you come back."

She gave me a nod as she walked back to the jet where the holding cell for inhumans was. I looked to the farm house and suddenly felt nervous. I hadn't seen Laura for years; she was pregnant the last time I saw her, pregnant with her first child. At the time I still hadn't met her partner; he was always away on 'business'.

Taking a deep breath I walked up the stairs and knocked on the front door. I raised my hands when Natasha opened the door and had a gun pointing at my head. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was me and lowered the gun whilst signalling me to enter. We made our way to the kitchen and my eyes widened when I saw Clint holding Laura against his chest as he talked to Steve.

I coughed awkwardly and regretted it instantly when everyone's attention was drawn to me. My eyes found Laura as I smiled awkwardly, "hi Lo." She pushed away from Clint and rushed to me; engulfing me in a tight hug. I tightened my arms around her as a tear fell from my eye.

"I can't believe you're here. Clint told me what was happening. Thank you so much," she mumbled into my shoulder and my eyes found Clint's as he gave me a small smile. "Why is Sammy doing this? It's not like her."

"It isn't her. Lo so much has happened; I'm not the same as I was when we last saw each other. Sam and I changed."

Laura looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question, "the less you know the better Lo. I'm sorry." She gave me a small smile and nodded before walking back to Clint.

"What happened in the barn," asked Steve.

"That's what I want to know," came the stern voice of Agent May.

Well, here goes nothing.


	9. Chapter Eight: Thalia & Third Person POV

**Not an overly long chapter today guys. Please R &R and enjoy xx**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You can remove someone's senses completely?" I looked to Steve who was sitting at the chair across from me at the table. I gave him a small nod.

"It doesn't have to be all. I can choose the ones I take. And it's not just senses."

"What else?" asked Agent May as she looked sternly at me from the door she was leaning against.

"Feelings, thoughts, memories."

"Why didn't you tell us Thalia? You were on our base for two weeks and didn't say a word about this," Coulson said as he looked at me.

"Because like my other gift I hate it! Who would honestly enjoy taking those things from a person? It's cruel that's what it is. I'm being punished! All my powers are bad; they are for bad people. What do you think that says about me? Does that means I'm evil? That I'm a monster!" I kept my voice low enough that Laura and the children wouldn't hear me as I glared at the wooden table.

"You're not a monster." My eyes shot up to Natasha as she sat staring out of the window. She was the last person I expected to disagree with me. "These gifts are out of your control. It's not like you chose them; it's just the hand you were dealt in life. That doesn't make you evil and it certainly doesn't make you a monster," she continued as her green eyes met my silver ones. Behind her eyes I could see compassion and truth.

"We should be getting back to base," I replied as I stood up and took my mug over to the sink. "I can only keep Samantha like that for another few hours."

Laura gave me a hug as I looked to the house; the sun had set and the children were in bed. "You come back soon you hear. Bring Sammy when you get her back," she whispered and I looked at her to see a sad smile on her face.

"What if I can't bring her back?"

"Tally if anyone can bring Sammy back to us it's you."

I gave her one more wave before entering the jet. Upon entering I saw Clint smirking at me, "what?"

"You do know that being Laura's husband mean I am your cousin-in-law."

"Is that even a thing?" I asked with a laugh.

He placed an arm on my shoulder as he steered me to a seat, "it is now."

"This should be interesting," I laughed as we settled in for the trip back to base.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

When the jet landed back at base Clint looked to Thalia with a smile only to have it drop when he saw how pale she looked. He kneeled before her as he lifted her head gently, "hey, you okay?"

"Yeah; I'm fine Clint," she mumbled but an idiot could see through the lie. Clint helped Thalia stand as they watched Agent May escort a still blind, deaf and silent Samantha off the plane. "I wanna go with them," Thalia murmured as she took a step forward.

"I don't think that's wise kid. You look like death at the moment you need to rest."

"I can't rest until she is in the containment pod; my powers won't work if I'm asleep."

Clint sighed as he supported Thalia and they walked behind Agent May and Samantha. Clint could feel Thalia's body getting heavy but he had to admire the way she continued on despite her obvious discomfort, "is this what your powers do to you?"

"Yeah; each time is different. I have only used this power once and so I haven't trained my body to use it. It's draining me of energy but I have to keep it going until Sam is in the containment pod for inhumans."

Thalia and Clint stood by the window as Agent May led Samantha into the containment pod before leaving and locking the door. Clint heard Thalia gasp softly before Samantha turned to them with rage obvious on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled as she stormed towards the window where they stood, "you promised never to use that on me you bitch!"

Clint watched as Samantha and Thalia glared at each other before Thalia suddenly went limp and Clint had to quickly catch her before she fell. He watched as Samantha smirked down at her unconscious sister before her eyes met his, "do you know how long she can keep this up?" Although it was asked as a question Clint knew that Samantha had the answer.

"She just needs sleep," he grunted as he lifted her bridal style.

Samantha's smirk turned into a predatory grin, "is that what she tells you? Or is it something she tells herself to avoid accepting the truth?"

"And what's the truth?"

Samantha stood back from the window, "oh no. I want to see how this plays out."

Clint gave her a glare before he left the corridor to take Thalia to her room. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and felt pity for her. She wasn't only stuck fighting her sister but she was fighting herself; Clint didn't know the full extent of her powers but he knew there was a war going on inside her body. He just wasn't sure who was winning.

"Clint? Are you oka…? What happened?" Clint looked up to see Wanda approaching him, her eyes on Thalia as she gazed at the unconscious girl.

"She just over-used her powers. She will be fine after some rest," Clint said reassuringly. After the events in Sokovia he had grown fond of the twins; they were good kids.

Wanda and Clint walked the rest of the distance to Thalia's room and Clint gently laid Thalia on her bed before covering her with a blanket. Wanda tried again to look into Thalia's head; to see if she was okay but there was a wall blocking her. Thalia was the only being apart from Ultron that Wanda couldn't read; it made her nervous but Wanda knew deep in her heart that she could trust Thalia.

Wanda and Clint gave each other a silent nod as they left Thalia's room before they parted ways; Wanda going to find Pietro so she could tell him Thalia had returned.

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

A buzzing drew me from the confines of my mind and I groaned as I opened my eyes to see violet walls. I guess Clint had taken me to my room. Looking to my desk I saw my phone buzzing. Looking up to my clock I saw that I had slept through the night and it was heading on breakfast.

"Hello?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes.

" _Thalia I have a change of plans."_

I shot up at the sound of her voice and held back the groan as a headache began to form, "what happened? Are you okay? Did you find him?"

" _Sort of. Look I will be in tomorrow; where am I going anyway?"_

"Uh, the new Avengers base."

There was a pause in the phone before I heard a soft laugh.

" _The Avengers? Trust you to start living with walking danger magnets. Okay I'll be there tomorrow night."_

"Thank you so much for this. I owe you big time."

" _Damn right you do. Bye Tally."_

"Bye."

I jumped up from my bed and walked over to the bathroom where I started a shower. I moaned as the warm water cascaded over my skin and washed the dirt and grime from my body. I stayed in the shower just staring at the wall for what felt like hours but at the most was twenty minutes.

When I stepped out I dressed in my usual black jeans and an oversized jumper. Tying my hair in a bun I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

As I was leaving my room I bumped into a warm body. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and steadied me and I looked up into the eyes of Pietro. "I was just about to see if you were awake. Are you okay?" he asked in that way-too-sexy accent of his.

"Yeah I'm great!" I smiled as I threw my arms around him in a hug, "in fact I am more than great! I am amazing!" I exclaimed.

Pietro laughed; sending shivers down my spine as he pulled away from me, "what has put you in such a good mood?"

"Not telling," I sung happily as I began to walk down the hall. Pietro stepped up beside me; chuckling as he shook his head playfully.

When we arrived at the cafeteria the Avengers were already sitting at their table and Pietro and I walked over to them. Well, Pietro walked; I practically skipped over. "Morning everyone!" I beamed as I started munching on a piece of bacon.

Everyone looked at me curiously before smiling and turning back to their meals. I turned to Tony and handed him a piece of paper that I had placed in my pocket earlier. He looked from me to the paper before opening it slowly. I watched as his eyes scanned the paper before a smile spread across his face.

"Avengers; we have another mission," he began and our smiles turned to smirks as everyone groaned.

"What now Tony?" asked Steve.

"It is our most dangerous mission yet. It will require stealth, patience and resilience. It could get messy; in fact there is a big chance it will. But with the right people I'm sure we will succeed."

"Stark just tell us what the mission is," grumbled Natasha and I smiled brightly as Tony and I looked at each other.

We both answered the red-headed assassin at the same time:

"PAINTBALL!"

* * *

 **Sam has finally been captured! But how long will it last?! What mischief will she get up too? Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Thalia's POV

**Sorry for not posting yesterday guys. Good news is it is school holidays and there fore I will be posting a chapter a day! Thanks for reading and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

The teams had been decided; S.H.I.E.L.D against the Avengers. At first I hadn't known where to go but Daisy had quickly taken me to the side where Natasha and Clint were standing and I breathed out in relief. "Thank god! I really didn't want to be on the opposite team as you two!" The two assassins laughed at me as I sent them both a large smile.

There were six people on each team; Tony, Pietro, Wanda, Steve, Sam and Thor made up the Avengers. Clint, Natasha, Daisy, Coulson, Agent May and me made up team S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony had apparently already had custom paint ball weapons ready for everyone to use and we were currently looking around to find what suited us most.

I had found two hand guns and a bunch of paint ball rounds. Slipping the guns into the holsters that rested against my thighs I placed the magazines wherever I could find an easily accessible spot.

Agent May had also gone with hand guns and I could see her lips curve slightly at the corners in what would be her version of a smile as she also grabbed as much ammo as she could. Coulson had of course grabbed one of the biggest guns he could find and was smiling like a kid in a candy store as he waited by the door.

Natasha and Daisy were a similar story to May and me. Clint had smiled widely when he had found a bow and bunch of arrows especially for paint balling. As he strapped them to his back he and Natasha shared a smirk before leaving the room.

Each team was to pick their weapons in private; that way the other team didn't know how much they were packing. As the Avengers were in the room Coulson gave us a pep talk. We smiled as we went inside the Avengers base where we would be playing. Tony had said that it would be easier to play where there were more locations to hide and that he would hire someone to clean later. He had given everyone a day off except the two guards watching Sammy.

We split into teams of two. Natasha and Clint, Coulson and Agent May; and Daisy and me. We went separate way and waited for F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell us when the match would begin. When Daisy and I had found a small alcove we hid ourselves in it.

"Why on Earth did you suggest a paint ball game all of a sudden?" Daisy asked with a smile.

"Thought it would be fun. I mean come one; did you never want to verse the Avengers in a fight where they couldn't kill you?" Daisy laughed quietly before F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice rang out telling us the game had begun. I removed my guns and held them by my sides. My dad had taught me to shoot; it was an activity we participated in every Saturday and I had become increasingly good at it.

I heard heavy foot falls and saw Daisy ready to jump out from the alcove. I tried shaking my head at her but she didn't seem to see as she jumped from the alcove and fired. Whoever she had shot at she had obviously missed; unfortunately for her they didn't. I watched as a green splat appeared on her shirt.

She looked to the alcove with wide eyes and mouthed 'iron man' before F.R.I.D.A.Y announced she was out. Looking around the alcove I smiled when I saw there was a small vent just above me. Jumping up I quickly opened it and crawled in; making sure to close it just as Tony came in with a repulsor raised. He was wearing an Iron man glove and I could see the paint ball rounds where his small arms fire would usually be located. He looked around once more before turning and running off. Looking around the small vent I saw that it lead off further into the base and decided to follow it.

I was crawling around from probably ten minutes when I heard someone approaching. Clint and I both raised a gun at the same time before smirking, "hey kid. Was wondering what happened to you when Daisy was hit."

"Where's Natasha?" I asked before the red head appeared from my other side. I gave her a smile as I looked around, "have any of the avengers gotten out yet?"

Just as I spoke the words F.R.I.D.A.Y announced that Thor was now out of the game. "We should split up," I said as I continued down the vent. Clint grabbed my ankle and I turned back to him.

"We are going after Tony and Wanda. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Clint it's not like we are really in battle," I smirked. He glared playfully at me and I gave him a smile as I continued off.

I found my way to the cafeteria and exited the vent that was located in the kitchen. As I landed in a crouch I looked around the kitchen and sighed happily when I found no one there. My ears picked up someone in the cafeteria though; I had to hold back a laugh when there was a loud bang and Sam cursing as he tried to fix whatever he had broken.

Sneaking out from the kitchen I leaned against the door and watched in amusement as Sam tried to fix up the garbage can that had toppled over. Giving a slight cough I ducked quickly when he fired a paint ball round at me before firing one of my own. Sam looked down in shock as the bright red splat ran slightly down his chest.

He grabbed his chest and faced me with wide eyes, "Thalia? I thought we had something special," he cried out dramatically and I rolled my eyes at him when he suddenly dropped to the ground. F.R.I.D.A.Y announced him out of the game and Sam stood up and glared playfully at me before leaving the cafeteria.

Unfortunately when he left it tipped of Steve to my location. "Fuck," I yelled as I dove behind a table when he came in firing shot after shot.

I heard a deep chuckle followed by something that sounded like a mumbled, 'language' before Steve's heavy foot falls were heard. Looking around I cursed when there was nowhere to go; except…

Looking to the window behind me I groaned inwardly; this was just a game was I really going to get competitive? As my body began to heat up and a thin layer of black mist surrounded me I knew my answer.

I waited until I could see Steve's familiar brown boot before I stood and fired two shots. Both shot missed their target but they were enough to get Steve to duck behind another table as I ran to window and jumped. As the window shattered I heard Steve yell my name. As I landed on the ground I tucked my body and rolled until I suddenly sprung up and turned to face the window where Steve was staring at me in disbelief. Not even waiting a second I lifted my gun and fired. The pink paint hit Steve in the shoulder and I fired another; watching as the green ball hit his chest.

Deciding not to wait like I had done with Sam I ran off to the fire escape. As I climbed to the roof I could only slightly hear F.R.I.D.A.Y announcing that Tony and Steve were out. I smiled victoriously before cursing as I heard Natasha, Clint and Coulson's name being called rapidly. 'Pietro' I thought as I groaned. How was anyone meant to win when they couldn't see him?

Wanda's name was heard next and I smiled when I remembered Agent May was playing too. Of course she wouldn't be easy to get out; I once again thanked Daisy for dragging me over to S.H.I.E.L.D. I took the stairs inside two at a time as I made my way to the training hall. I don't know why but I had the funniest feeling that it was there where this game would be ended.

As I reached the area I looked around for a moment. A rush of wind had me spinning to see Pietro smirking at me from where he was leaning against a training dummy. I looked around for anything of use but my eyes froze when I saw a figure moving around in the shadows. Grinning inwardly I looked back to Pietro who hadn't noticed where I had been looking.

Putting on an innocent smile I walked up to him; my eyes trailing to the hand gun he held. When I reached him my smile widened as I put my guns away much to his surprise. Placing my hands on his chest gently I could feel his heart beat speeding up just as mine was. I looked up at him through my lashes and found him staring intently at me.

"You know; I'm upset we never got to finish what we started at the lake," I purred as I stood on my toes and whispered in his ear. The shiver that ran through him made me smile and I looked to his face; my eyes drifting to his lips as I leaned forward. Our faces were inches apart before I grunted and looked down at the white splatter on my shirt.

Pietro was smirking at me, "you didn't see that coming?" he asked cockily.

I smirked at him, "actually I did." Pietro grunted as the paint ball hit him before turning to face Agent May with wide eyes as she stood behind him with gun raised. "But I bet _you_ didn't see _that_ coming," I continued as F.R.I.D.A.Y announced Pietro and I were out and that S.H.I.E.L.D had won the match.

Pietro looked between me and the spot where Agent May had vacated before he smirked and pull me closer. My heart skipped several beats as he smiled down at me, "now where were we?" he asked as he leaned forward. I laughed lightly as I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Not gonna happen Pietro; you just shot me!" I laughed as I grabbed his hand and dragged him from the training hall as he pouted. "Let's go find everyone you big baby," I giggled as we made our way to the living room.

* * *

Upon entering the living room I was immediately dragged away from an angry looking Clint and Steve, "you jumped out a window?!" Clint yelled attracting the attention of everyone else who decided to join in on the conversation.

"I was cornered! Steve was gonna get me and I acted on what I believed to be the best course of action!" I defended myself as I crossed my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow to both men.

"You could have been seriously injured," Steve said calmly and I turned to him with a roll of my eyes.

"I was on the first floor!"

"Thalia that was bullet-proof glass! What would of happened if you weren't using your powers?!" Clint argued.

"I'd have a really bad headache right about now," I replied sarcastically. From behind me I could hear Daisy and Wanda trying to hide their laughs and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Sam, Tony, Natasha and Pietro smirking.

"Thalia you can't use your powers so often. You know what they do to you," I sighed at the sound of Coulson's voice. Of course he would have to remind me of something as trivial as that! Looking to him I smiled before giving him a small nod.

"I'm sorry," I said to him and felt my heart soared when he gave me a gentle smile. Coulson was quickly becoming a father figure to me and it made me happy to see him smile.

Suddenly alarms began to go off and I could see Tony and Steve leaving to get there gear. "F.R.I.D.A.Y what's going on?" asked Clint.

"A woman has entered base. She was undetected before she walked through the door," the A.I replied and I could see Clint frown slightly. "The woman seems to be looking for someone Agent Barton."

A picture came up on the nearby television and I smiled as I saw her. My smile dropped when I saw Iron Man flying around the base heading towards her. Without warning dashed from the living room; my mind set on getting there before they saw her as a bigger threat than she really was.


	11. Chapter Ten: Thalia's POV

I made it to the front door in time to see Tony land and point his weapons at her. Running in front of her I raise a shield around the two of us, "enough Tony lower your weapons!"

"Thalia get away from her; we don't know how dangerous she is," came the voice of Coulson and my eyes turned to slits.

"I am more dangerous than she is!" I yelled.

"How can you be so sure?!" that one was Clint.

"Because I have known her since my transformation! I sent for her!" I screamed. When silence overcame the area I dropped my shield to look at everyone. Tony had finally put away his guns and had removed the helm of his suit.

When it looked like no one was going to shoot her I turned around and smiled. She looked just the same as she had the last time I saw her. She was short; reaching only 5'4 and had long blonde hair and beautiful dark green eyes. Her skin was a flawless creamy tone. The only thing marring her body was the large scar that ran from her jaw into her shirt. It reached to her shoulder and was the result of a violent mugging from when she was younger.

She wore black high-waist jeans and a white blouse. Her hair was thrown up in her usual pony tail and she was wearing the combat boots I had bought for her birthday a few years ago. I ran to her; throwing my arms around her for the first time in so long, "it's so good to see you!"

"You too Tally. I know I'm here early but my plane arrived earlier than I believed it too," she said softly. My arms tightened for a moment before I turned to face everyone and pushed her forward a little.

"Everyone this is…" I began but was cut off by Steve who stepped forwards with wide eyes.

"Amara?" he asked and I looked between him and Amara curiously. I took a step back when Amara's eyes widened before her cheeks turned red; a sure sign that she was not happy.

"Steve?" she said softly. I watched as Steve smiled before Amara stepped up and slapped him hard across the face. Guns were raised and pointed at Amara but surprisingly it was Steve and Tony to order that they were put away.

"How dare you?!" Amara yelled and I was shocked. I had never heard her raise her voice to anyone before. "Damn it Steve how dare you do that to me?! I leave on one little mission and come back to find that my best friend died! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Steve went to reply only to get interrupted by Amara once more, "I'll tell you what you were thinking! Nothing! Do you know what it was like to come home and get told that you had been sent to war?! I was scared! You were only little! Then Peggy tells me about the serum and how you sacrificed yourself!"

Amara was now completely red in the face and if I wasn't use to her emotions what happened next would have shocked me as much as everyone else. She threw herself at Steve; wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her head in his chest. I watched as Steve wrapped his arms around her; his eyes slightly moist.

That was when the conversation finally registered in my mind and my eyes widened, "you knew Steve in World War 2?" Amara let go of Steve and turned to me.

"I'm a lot older than I look Tally," she replied simply.

"How much older?"

"I am as old as Steve. We met when he came to the training camp I was staying at with my friend Peggy. We got along instantly when I saw how different he was to the other soldier who came to the camp. In fact he quickly became my best friend."

"But you don't look older than me," I replied as my wide eyes looked her over.

"When I was affected by the Terregen crystals my body went into a sort of living stasis. I stopped ageing when I turned twenty-six; never learnt why but never questioned it either"

"Was that your only transformation?" asked Daisy as she stepped forward.

I shook my head, "no. Amara is unique; her power isn't original to her. She can replicate other's powers. Once they are used on her she can decide whether she will replicate them or not."

"How many powers do you possess?" asked Agent May and I could see Amara turn to her and smile.

"Only those which serve a purpose to me."

"Why are you here?" asked Steve.

"I sent for her," I said finally speaking up again. "I needed her help and she did so without question. Where is he Amara?"

She smiled sadly at me, "he is at my apartment. I figured it was better if only Steve, Sam, you and me went as not to startle him." Amara turned to Steve and Sam, "if you're ready we should get going. I have to pick up something to eat on the way home."

We followed and I was thankful when Steve and Sam didn't ask questions. I saw the jealous look Natasha sent Steve and Amara so I stopped and turned to her when they were out of earshot. "Hey," I started getting her attention, "Amara doesn't like Steve like that. You would know; she is very protective of those she loves but even more so when she is _in love_ with them." Natasha looked at me for a moment before she gave a small nod.

As I jumped into Amara's Dodge Charger I saw her smiling at Natasha, "she would be perfect for Steve." It was whispered so quietly I thought I had imagined it but when I saw the bright smile on Amara's face I only laughed. Trust her to already start playing match-maker.

* * *

We had gotten Chinese on the way back to Amara's apartment and upon entering I smiled at how Amara it actually was. Everything was different; nothing matched at all. Amara was odd that way; she liked things to stand out. Amara walked over to the counter and after placing the Chinese there she turned to us.

"You need to wait here and I will go get him," she replied sternly. I gave her a quick nod and sat on one of the couches she pointed to as Steve and Sam sat down too. Amara walked from the living room and I could hear a door open and close.

"Why are we here Thalia?" asked Steve as he looked around only to pause when he saw a photo on the mantle. He walked to it and I followed shortly curious as to what he had found. In the picture was Amara, dressed in a 40's military uniform. Next to her was a man her height; he was skinny, really skinny. They smiled widely as they looked at the camera.

"Is that you?" I asked as I looked at the pair in the photo. Amara's scar was seen running into her uniform so I figured it had been there for a while.

"Yeah. Amara and Peggy were the only two people at the camp to befriend me. Amara did the first day." Steve chuckled; lost in past memories and I smiled. The sound of the door down the hall opening and closing had Steve and me turning to face the living room door.

Amara walked in with a nervous Bucky following closely behind her. He was wearing a black shirt that showed his metal arm and I couldn't help but look. When he began to shuffle I heard Amara huff, "Thalia stop staring," she hissed and I looked up to see her glaring slightly.

"Bucky?" asked Steve and I watched as he slowly approached his old friend.

"Hey Punk," Bucky said with a small smile. I watched as Amara smiled gently at him as Steve and Bucky embraced. Her eyes were so soft when they looked at him and I gasped inwardly. Amara had feelings for Bucky!

"How?" asked Steve when he pulled away.

"I got a call. Just in time too; when I found him HYDRA was closing in on him." I watched Amara slip her small hand into Bucky's when he tensed. Apparently Steve noticed this too because he smiled at the two. "We got out though Bucky; they won't touch you again I promise," she said softly.

I watched the two of them exchange looks before my eyes connected with Bucky's and his eyes seemed to darken. He let go of Amara's hand and pushed past them all as he headed to me. It was his eyes that had me backing away from him; they looked empty now.

As my back collided with a wall Bucky's metal hand was around my throat and I was lifted from the ground. From over his shoulder I could see Steve and Sam approaching and I shook my head. Amara getting the hint held both men back.

My eyes turned back to Bucky and I shivered at the cold look in his eyes. "For your refusal to join HYDRA you have been sentenced to death," Bucky said darkly and I felt his hand tighten around my throat. I could feel my eyes beginning to water but my eyes showed the determination I felt too. Even as I felt my powers push through my body trying to protect me I pushed them down.

"You no… longer belong… to… HYDRA Bucky," I choked out. When his hand only tightened I tried a different tactic. Gathering all the air I could I glared at him, "Sergeant James Barnes drop me this instant! That is an order!" His eyes seemed to flicker before they widened with realisation and he dropped me to the ground as he backed away.

I coughed as I tried to get air into my lungs; Sam was by my side in an instant as he helped me to my feet and steadied me when I rocked. Black spots were dancing in front of my eyes and I shook my head to rid myself of them.

When I looked at Bucky he was staring at his hands in horror. Taking a step forward I gave him a small smile, "you're okay Bucky. You're safe now. You're safe."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly and my smile widened.

"There is nothing to be sorry about because I forgave you the moment it happened," I replied gently and I watched as Amara walked over to him and grabbed his face gently. She was whispering things to him before she turned back to me.

"It's late. You guys should be heading back."

"Can I stay?" asked Steve and I could see Amara look at Bucky who smiled gently before nodding.

"Sure, I have a guest room."

"Come on Sam, let's get back," I said gently as I led him to the door.

"Tally," Amara said gently and I turned to her, "would you like to borrow my car?"

"Nah, I think the fresh air will be nice," I smiled gently before wishing all three good byes before Sam and I left.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked as we walked down the dark street.

"I'm fine same; although," I trailed off as I got lost in my own train of thought.

"Although what?"

"Why do I always seem to be the one getting hurt around you guys?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Sam laughed lightly before wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "well girl. I guess you just have some of the worst luck I have seen. Maybe we need to stick you in a padded room and keep you from the dangers of the world."

We laughed together before we settled into a comfortable silence.

* * *

When we got to base everyone was waiting for us in the living room. Sam tried to help me sneak past but it seems luck really isn't on my side. "Thalia? Sam? Where's Steve?" asked Tony as everyone looked towards the door where I stood behind Sam.

"He is staying at Amara's to catch up with an old friend," I replied and winced at how hoarse my voice sounded. Sam and I had discovered the bruises a few streets back and I had asked him to try and help me keep them from the others.

"Are you okay Thalia?" asked Coulson and I peeked over Sam's shoulder to see him walking towards us with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine Coulson; I think I'm coming down with a cold though," I replied as I tried to insert a fake cough only to flinch when my throat contracted painfully. Damn, Bucky sure had a good grip.

"Come out from behind Sam Thalia," Coulson requested and I groaned wishing I had the ability to hide bruises right about now. As I stepped out I heard a few barely audible gasps as everyone's eyes fell on my neck.

I gave everyone a nervous smile, "it's really not as bad as it looks." Even as I said it my body flinched at the pain. A gush of wind moved my hand before Pietro was standing in front of me with his hand raised to my face as he gently pushed my head back to expose my neck.

"Who did this?" he asked as he glared at Sam and I stood between the two men.

"Pietro it's nothing. Stop glaring at Sam he has done nothing but help me," I hissed as I smacked him gently in the chest.

"Thalia this isn't nothing. Who did this?" asked Clint and before I could say anything else Wanda looked at Sam with red eyes.

"Bucky," she said out loud and turned her red gazed to me only to frown a second later.

"Wait. Steve found Bucky?" asked Natasha as she stood up.

"Well technically Amara and Thalia found him. Steve is with him now."

Pietro was still looking at my neck and I could see his anger through his eyes.

"I'm fine. My face triggered something in Bucky. I think HYDRA told him to kill me when he was the Winter Soldier," I said gently as I looked at Natasha who gave me a small nod.

"Why does HYDRA want you dead?" asked Agent May who had been silently leaning against the wall.

"Because I refused to join them. They sought me out before I left for Sokovia. It was why I was there. No one knew me; I could be safe there. Now if you don't mind Sam and I have been walking for close to an hour and I want to go to bed. Good night," I said and left before anyone could reply.

Just as I reached my bedroom door I felt a gush of wind and turned to find Pietro standing directly behind me. Taking a step back I hit the door as I looked to him, "yes Pietro?"

His eyes continued to go from my neck to my eyes before I felt a cool hand tracing the bruise Bucky had left. I shivered as his hand continued to rub my bruises gently. Reaching up I grabbed his hand in mine and looked up to his eyes.

My eyes drifted to his lips and before I could lose what little courage I had gained I stood on my toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. As I went to pull back I felt his strong arm wrap around my waist as Pietro took a step forward. Our lips met once again and I closed my eyes as the moan escaped my lips. I could of sworn I heard Pietro growl as he tried to pull me closer as he deepened the kiss.

My mind finally came out of the fog it was in and I reluctantly pulled away. Breathing heavily I looked up to see Pietro watching me with hooded eyes. I smiled gently before I placed another gentle kiss on his lips, "good night Pietro."

"Good night," he breathed as I closed my door gentle before leaning against it. My heart was hammering in my chest and my knees felt weak. I had never felt this way and it both excited and scared me. As I made my way to my bed I was in a daze. When I closed my eyes my mind replayed the kiss and I could only smile as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **YAY they finally kissed! Bout damn time too. Anyway sorry for the wait guy but there it is! Hope you enjoyed it xx**


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey Everyone. I am planning on finishing this fan fiction today. There will be some one shots and stuff that I will create to add on to this exploring some other pairings and to also expand on Pietro and Thalia's relationship. So I will be posting the last remaining chapters and I hope that once you have read the story as a whole you could leave me a review. Tell me what you thought and what you think I should add in my one-shots. You can even tell me some scenario's you want me to write for Pietro and Thalia or any of the other pairings. I will be happy to accompany your requests.**

 **Please Enjoy the remaining chapters. I still have plans to do a prequel and I may even do a sequel to this. What do you guys think. I think I'll start a poll.**

 **Poll for Sequel:**

 **Yes-**

 **No-**

 **Please vote and let me know.**


	13. Chapter Eleven: Thalia's POV

I woke up with a gasp; sweat covered my body as I breathed deeply. Something was wrong I could feel it. "Sammy," I breathed before I jumped from my bed and rushed out of the door. The floor was cold beneath my bare feet and I shivered as I ran down the corridors that led to the containment unit. My dark hair surrounded my face as I took a sharp turn only to freeze when I saw her grinning at me from outside of her cell.

"Samantha get back into the cell now," I growled as I glared at her. I scanned the hall for the guards that were supposed to be guarding her but only found their guns on the ground.

"I don't think I will. Its quite small in there," she said as she took a step forward. I felt my body heat up as I prepared myself to attack her. As I took a step forward I was thrown back into the far wall. Crying out I grabbed my arm which had taken the brunt of the fall.

Looking up I saw Samantha giving me a predatory grin; but my eyes were drawn to the person next to her. "Pietro?" I whispered. He gave me a blank look and I felt something I had never felt towards my sister. Hatred. Out of everyone she could have gone for she went for him.

But the hatred for her soon turned hatred for me. Had I never gotten close to him this wouldn't have happened. He was in this position because of me. I went to stand only to yell out when Pietro kicked me in the stomach. I knew no one would hear my shouts; we were too far away from the sleeping quarters. I coughed as my eyes looked towards Samantha with a glare, "how?"

"The guards were easy to get too. Your precious boyfriend not so much; the guard had a hard time convincing him you were fighting me in this corridor. Turns out he thinks you are stronger than me. Once he was here though his mind was easily mine," she smirked at me.

"Let him go," I hissed as I tried to stand only to have Pietro kick me once more.

"You know what; I don't think I will. He's useful; I'm gonna keep him for a while. But it's time for us to go."

She gave Pietro a nod before he turned to me and I only had time to look into his blank eyes before my world went black.

I woke up in the containment unit and the small space was already beginning to get to me. I tried to send my powers at the door but it wouldn't budge. Screaming for anyone I cried out when a sharp pain went through my ribs. They weren't broken but they were definitely bruised.

Looking to the glass I saw my reflection; a large bruise was forming on the side of my face. My lip was cut from where Pietro had hit me and the blood had dried on my chin. Looking to the door I felt my body heat up as I screamed; sending all my strength towards the door. It still didn't budge and I reached up to my nose when I felt the warm liquid running from it. Pulling my hand away I frowned at the blood.

I continued to send ball after ball of black smoke towards the door for over an hour before I finally collapsed. My body felt so weak and I looked down to my pale skin; it was almost grey. I can't remember a time when it was ever this colour.

I sat there staring at my hand blankly; thinking of all the moments I had spent with Pietro or Sammy. Both were fun loving and cocky; they would of gotten on so much. Pietro's smiling face turned to Sammy's and I managed a weak smile at the two of them. Then our kiss flashed through my mind; even through my haze I felt my hand reach up to my lip flinching slightly when the contact stung the cut.

I didn't notice anyone entering the containment cell until Pietro's blue eyes and silver hair was replaced with green and red. Focusing more I saw Natasha; her lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything. Furrowing my eyebrows I watched as she looked me over before speaking into her communication piece.

My eyes flittered across the small cell and I couldn't even bring myself to feel scared; I felt too tired, like I wanted to sleep but something told me I couldn't. There was still something I had to do and whatever it was would happen soon.

Finally my senses came back to me and I heard Natasha calling my name, "Thalia? Thalia what happened? Where is Samantha?"

My eyes watered as I threw myself at the assassin and cried, "she took him, she took him. We have to get him back."

"She took who?"

"Pietro," I mumbled as I looked into her green eyes, "this is all my fault. I should never have gotten so close to him."

Natasha shushed me and when I was calm enough I took a deep breath and gave her a nod, "I'm sorry. I'm fine now. Thank you." We stood up and Natasha helped me leave the cell as she escorted me to the medical bay. I paused shaking my head and spoke before she could object, "there's no time. I'm fine Natasha. We need to get everyone together now."

We made it to living room just as Amara, Steve and Bucky walked in. Amara ran to me and threw her arms around me drawing a short cry from my lips as she squeezed my ribs. Amara quickly backed away, "you had us so worried. When Natasha called Steve about not being able to find you we came straight here. What happened?"

I broke eye contact with her when Wanda walked in and my eyes watered again as I tried to blink back the tears, "she took him." When Wanda's face showed grief and anger I knew I didn't need to offer a further explanation to her.

"Your sister did this?" asked Daisy as she looked me over. I shook my head.

"Pietro did," I replied and I could feel my anger returning as my body began to heat up again. This time I pushed it down. The moment was coming. It would be here soon and I needed to wait. "Samantha has him under her control; but we are going to get him back."

"How do we do that; we have no clue where they are going next," Sam said as he asked what I was sure was on everyone's mind.

"I do. She showed me by accident whilst I was unconscious."

Tony stepped forwards, "okay then kid. Where are we going?"

"Home."


	14. Chapter Twelve:Thalia & Third Person POV

We were quiet as Agent May and Clint flew the jet to the small farm that Sammy and I had lived on before our transformations. Our dad had left it to us in his will and we had eagerly moved in. We both loved the country; it was quiet and away from large populations. To us it was an escape from everyday problems people in the city had to face. Ironic really; how our safe haven would turn into the battle ground for our last fight.

I had dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt; my combat boots and my usual braid completed my outfit. Everything was silent as we landed and everyone gathered for one final talk. Agent May and I looked to each other and she gave me a barely noticeable nod as she walked over to Coulson. I smiled gently at her before turning my attention to my waiting audience.

"Chances are Samantha only wants to fight me; if this is the case I want everyone to stay as far away as possible. Wanda, Steve and Vision you three are tasked with getting Pietro. Remember he might attack you but it's not him doing it. Everyone else is to make sure Samantha doesn't escape; you all have an icer. You get the chance than ice her; don't hesitate the bullets won't kill her but they will knock her unconscious."

Everyone nodded and I smiled gently, "please be safe. You guys are family to me. I can't lose you guys."

Amara wasn't present for this mission. I had told her to stay with Bucky; he needed her the most at the moment not me. "Okay then. Let's go."

As we stepped of the jet everything was quiet. Too quiet. There was no birds, no crickets nothing. As we stepped off the jet I saw Samantha in the paddock that we use to keep our horses. She smirked at me before there was a blur and Steve was falling to the ground with a grunt. Vision and Wanda went after Pietro as he ran into the house and I ran towards the paddock.

I was thankful when everyone listened; staying back and letting me handle this myself. As I entered the paddock I saw a blur and suddenly Pietro was at Samantha's side. I growled internally as I saw Wanda and Vision running over to the paddock. In her eyes I could see Wanda's hesitance; this was her brother after all and she didn't want him getting hurt.

My eyes turned black as I created a similar bubble around the paddock as I had done at the school. I could hear Wanda shouting for Pietro but I blocked her out. Now was the time to focus; I couldn't be distracted.

"Samantha let Pietro go. This fight is between you and I," I yelled across the paddock. I watched as she grinned excitedly.

"Didn't I tell you when we first began this game Tally that I would take everyone from you? All those you cared about. Well I found the man your heart belongs too; do you honestly think I would let him go free?" She stroked Pietro's cheek gently before she turned her eyes back to me.

"I think I can do something better though. Instead of taking him from you; I'm going to make him break you."

"If you kill me you die too Samantha!" I yelled as I took a step forward.

"Yes there is always that little problem. Accident completely I assure you. Do you want to know why I die if you do Thalia? It's because I am you. I was meant to be in your head; controlling those little gifts you have now. But you and your sister screwed everything up didn't you! I got stuck in her body. But that's okay; she is a lot weaker than you. Gave up easily enough," Samantha said and I furrowed my eyebrows. My mind was working on what she had said.

Suddenly everything made sense and I smiled. My smile didn't last long before a fist connected with my jaw again and I looked up to see Pietro staring at me with that same blank expression I was really beginning to hate. "Pietro don't do this," I said gently as I stood up. Dodging another punch I took a step back only to fall down when he kicked my legs out from under me.

No matter how many times I blocked his punches and kicks he was too fast for me to anticipate them all. Groaning I glared at him before shooting a white ball at him. I watched as his eyes turned white and he suddenly stopped. Samantha looked between the two of us before she huffed, "you ruin all of my fun do you know that?"

I glared fiercely at her before firing another white ball. As she dodged I threw ball after ball; each on missing its mark. Finally I fell to my knees and gasped as I coughed roughly; my eyes widening at the sight of the blood. I could feel it falling from my nose as well but all I could focus on was Samantha's cruel laugh, "I told you that you were weak. Look at you; dying from your own gifts."

Samantha walked up to Pietro and held his head in her hands "look what you have done to him. Now he is of no use to me."

"Samantha don't!" I screamed as she went to lean in. She yelled out when I tackled her to the ground. Rolling off of her quickly I threw up a shield around Pietro and barely managed to dodge the punch Samantha sent my way.

We both stood to our feet and I sent a white ball at her; I cried out happily when it hit her and I watched her eyes turn white. Taking a moment to look around I dropped the bubble enough for Wanda and Steve to drag Pietro from the paddock. When the bubble was back in place I walked to the edge of it and smiled weakly at everyone. "Thank you for helping me find my strength," I whispered before I turned to Samantha.

"Give me back my sight Thalia!" she yelled and I did. As she glared at me I smiled weakly at her. I could feel my body reaching its limit but I had to save her.

"When we were kids we made a promise," I began as I took a step forward. "We promised to protect each other. We promised that no matter the cost we would save each other if we knew how. As the oldest I always took that promise more seriously than you Sammy. We both know I have never broken a promise to you and I am not going to start now."

Samantha looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and I could see that my words had confused her, "and how do you plan to do that prey tell oh great and powerful twin!" she said sarcastically.

"Like this."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The shot that rang out pierced everyone's ears and the avengers turned their heads to look at May who had her gun raised at the black bubble. As the black smoke crumbled Daisy cried out as she rushed into the paddock. She grabbed Thalia before she hit the ground; falling to her knees as she pulled her friend towards her.

Blood spilled from the hole in her chest and her eyes looked around dazed for a moment. When they found Daisy's watery ones she smiled gently, "hey," she whispered.

Before Daisy could reply there was a gust of wind and Pietro was beside her instantly his wide eyes looking at Thalia's crumpled form. "Thalia I'm…"

"Pietro…it's okay," she mumbled as she looked at him with soft eyes. When she saw the tears in his eyes she sighed. Even as her strength was leaving her she raised her hand to touch his chest. In their shock and grief no one noticed the white light under her palm as it quickly faded into Pietro's skin.

"Look after Sammy Daisy; she's going to be lost for a while," Thalia said as she looked to her first real friend at S.H.I.E.L.D. Daisy nodded her head before another body joined them. Sammy's frantic cries filled the air as she looked over her sister.

"Thalia? Why did you do that?!" she sobbed as she held her sister close.

"I promised…until my…dying…breath…. I would… protect…you." No other words left Thalia's lips as her eyes closed and her breathing ceased. Sammy and Daisy's cries were heart breaking but Wanda could only look at her brother.

Whilst he stared at Thalia it was with the same look he had stared at the bodies of those who had died in Sokovia. Looking into his mind she furrowed her eyebrows when she found no memories of Thalia. Her watery eyes looked between the two people she cared for and then she gasped. There were no memories because Thalia had taken them; she had taken them to protect him from pain but now he didn't know of the love Wanda knew he felt for her.

This new information both saddened and angered her but she knew that Thalia would not want her to change anything. Suddenly there was a loud yell behind her and Wanda turned to face Clint who was storming towards Agent May, "you shot her!" he yelled and as he went to throw a punch Agent May deflected.

"I did what she asked me to do!" she said as her sad eyes looked upon Thalia's motionless body.

"Why would she ask you to shot her?" asked Tony calmly but anyone could see the anger in his eyes.

"Because Thalia knew that May wouldn't hesitate. We were close to her but May and Thalia were always distant from each other." Coulson said sadly.

Suddenly lightening filled the sky before Thor landed on the ground. He looked to all the faces of his friends before his eyes fell on Thalia's. With a purpose he walked over to her and looked closely at her arms which everyone now noticed were glowing. He studied the symbols closely before lifting Thalia bridal style and facing the rest of the team.

A soft growl left Pietro's chest and it confused him. Why would he be jealous of Thor holding the lifeless woman? He shook his head as Thor began to speak, "she will need to rest. If her trial is successful then she will be allowed to return."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sammy yelled as she rushed to her sister.

"These symbols," Thor began pointing to the glowing symbols on her arms, "they are Kree Warrior symbols. This one," he said pointing to a large triangular looking one "is the Kree rune for Second Life. Heimdell has told me that they were used to give Kree warriors who were deemed worthy a second chance at life. But they must first pass a test."

"What test?" asks Sammy hopefully. She wanted the chance to apologise. To start over with her sister.

"No one truly knows because no two tests are every the same."

Before any more words could be spoken everyone went back to the jet.

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

 _Everything was dark. This certainly wasn't what I expected my afterlife looking. A gentle laugh from behind me had me spinning to see my mum. Her and my dad waved at me as I slowly approached them, "mum? Dad?" They both gave me a nod before I hugged them tightly._

" _I have missed you guys so much," I mumbled as a tear fell from my eyes._

" _We only saw you this morning sweetheart," my mother said and I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows._

" _Mum I haven't seen you in years," I replied as I took a step back._

" _Always with the theatrics huh?" came Adam's voice as his arm wrapped around my waist. "My beautiful fiancé certainly has a flare for dramatics."_

 _I pushed away from him. Fiancé? Did I hear that correctly? I gasped when I looked down to see a small diamond ring on my finger. My head was spinning as I looked around. We were now back on the farm and I could feel my heart pumping loudly in my chest._

" _This isn't possible," I whispered._

" _Where is Sammy?" I asked as I looked at my parents._

" _Who is Sammy sweetheart?" asked my father and I stepped back as if slapped. How could they not know Sammy? She was their daughter!_

" _My sister; Sammy your daughter! Where is she this isn't funny anymore!" I yelled._

" _Thalia you don't have a sister you know that. Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go lay down." I nodded to my mum. Maybe I was overreacting. But I could of sworn I had a sister. My mind was nagging at me; I was forgetting something, something important._

 _As my eyes closed faces fluttered across my closed lids. But it was the silver haired man who caught my attention. He was smiling at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. Warmth flooded my body as his smile turned into a cocky smirk and I wondered where I had ever met such a man. He was gorgeous but whenever I went to reach for him he escaped my grasp._

" _Pietro come back here," I laughed only to shoot up in my bed with wide eyes. Pietro… Sammy… Steve… Everything was coming back. Rushing through my mind a mile a minute and I grabbed my head as I yelled out._

 _When mum, dad and Adam ran into the room I jumped off the bed and backed away from them. "Honey what's wrong? What happened?"_

" _Where is Sammy?!" I screamed._

" _We have been over this," my dad started off angrily but I interrupted him before he could continue._

" _Where is she?! Where is Pietro?! What the hell is going on here?!" I screamed again._

" _Thalia calm down," my mum said but I only glared at her._

" _I don't want to calm down! I want to know where the hell I am!"_

" _This is the life you could have," Adam started._

" _If Samantha was never born," my mum continued._

" _And if you never met Pietro," my dad finished._

 _I looked to each of them in turn and frowned, "then I don't want it."_

" _Thalia think about this. You don't have the burden of those powers. Sammy never got hurt because she never existed and Pietro he…" she stopped abruptly and I felt my heart jolt as a memory surfaced. Pietro in Sokovia just before my shield surrounded him. Than my dream came back to me._

 _I gasped as I stumbled back; the tears filling my eyes, "Pietro would of died in Sokovia."_

 _It was barely a whisper but they had heard it and I watched my mother nod sadly. "That was always his path Thalia. Even if you were to go back he wouldn't recognise you; why cause yourself that pain?"_

 _Our eyes met and I smiled as Pietro's smirking face flashed in front of my eyes, "because he would still be alive. I can live with him never recognising me. But I can't live without him being alive as well mum; him and Sammy please understand."_

 _She smiled gently to me as Adam faded and only her and my dad were left. I looked at the spot where he had stood and then to my parents with furrowed eyebrows, "I'm so proud of you Thalia. We offer you a life without all the pain and destruction you have faced and you are willing to sacrifice it so that Sammy and Pietro live."_

 _My father stepped forward and I could see the small smile on his face as he looked into my silver eyes, "we were sent here for another reason Thalia. If you passed we were to give you a choice. Come with us; no longer will you have to deal with your powers."_

" _Or go back," my mother said as she stepped up beside my dad. "If you go back your power will change; we can't tell you how but it is a risk you will have to take."_

" _I want to go back. I love you both so much; but Sammy still needs me if I can go back than I have to, for her."_

 _My mum and dad smiled brightly as they hugged me, "take care of yourself kiddo. We love you both so much."_

" _I love you too," I mumbled as I tightened my hold before I felt a tingling sensation and stepped back from my parents._

 _My parents stood back and I watched as everything faded until I was once again shrouded in black._


	15. Epilogue: Thalia & Third Person POV

**Third Person POV**

Wanda was sitting beside Thalia's bed when it happened. Thalia began to glow; a light silver that reminded Wanda of Thalia's eyes and Pietro's hair. She watched as Thalia seemed to float just off the bed as the silver light seemed to get stronger. As the light expanded the room Wanda gasped. She could here Thalia's thoughts. Memories, thoughts and feelings assaulted her. Most of them were about Pietro or Sammy but there were a lot about the Avengers.

The light seemed to draw back in to Thalia's body and Wanda watched as Thalia's eyes suddenly sprang open and the light exploded out. Wanda grabbed the wall to steady herself and closed her eyes as the light brightened before opening them once it dimmed.

She saw Thalia sitting up looking around the room. All her bruises and cuts completely gone. The tattoos on her arms were gone and as her eyes met Wanda's; Wanda saw that they were still silver but there were now flecks of blue that Wanda could only guess were Thalia's original eye colour.

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

"Wanda!" I yelled as I jumped from the bed and embraced my friend. I could feel her tightening her hold on me and I smiled widely as I pulled back.

"Thalia are you okay? You died," Wanda started and I smiled at her sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry. But to save my sister I had too."

We heard a commotion coming from outside and suddenly the door burst open. On instinct I placed Wanda behind me and raised a shield. My wide eyes stared at the silver shield; so unlike the cold black I was used to. Seeing the Avengers I calmed down and dropped the shield only to be drawn into an extremely tight hug.

"Um… Sam… Can't breathe," I groaned before he loosened the hug.

"Don't ever do something like that again," I heard him growl and I laughed.

"I don't plan to believe me."

One by one everyone gave me a hug. Until my eyes connected with May's, "thank you." I knew she would of copped a lot for what she did but she had done it anyway. She gave me a nod and I saw her lips quirk into a small smile.

"THALIA!" I barely had time to brace myself as Sammy rushed as me. My smile grew as I hugged my twin sister for the first time in several years. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled and I shushed her gently.

"Glad to have you back Sammy," I smiled as we pulled apart. "Mum and dad say hi," I continued. She smiled brightly to me before someone else entered the room and I froze.

I thought seeing him would be easy. I knew when he looked at me he wouldn't recognise me. What I hadn't been expecting was for him to walk straight up to me and kiss me passionately. My mind went blank the moment I felt his lips on mine. Wrapping my arms around his necks I drew him closer to my body as a small moan left my lips. A cough from behind us had me smiling against his lips as I pulled back, "how?"

Pietro merely smirked at me as he replied in that way-to-sexy accent, "you didn't see that coming?" I laughed happily as I threw my arms around him.

"GOD MY EYES!" screamed Sammy dramatically and I turned to see her covering her eyes and looking away from us, "please refrain from scarring your sister. Save it for the bedroom!"

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks. We didn't know what to do but Thor said we just had to let things play out," Steve answered and I smiled brightly at the God of Thunder when he entered the room.

"Lady Thalia! You have awoken!" he yelled happily as he pulled me into a hug.

"That I have Thor."

"You know what this calls for right?" asked Tony as he smirked at me. My smile widened before we both shouted one familiar word:

"PAINTBALL!"

Everyone had left to prepare for the game we were going to play after lunch and I was left alone with Pietro. Sammy said we would catch up later on during the night and had practically run from the room when Sam had mentioned ice-cream.

Pietro looked at me and I could see a small trace of hurt in his eyes before he even spoke, "you tried to make me forget?"

"I did what I thought was the right thing Pietro. I didn't want you to feel pain over my death," I replied as I stepped forward and placed a hand gently on his cheek.

I shivered when his hands found my hips and he pulled me to him, "don't ever do that to me again."

He didn't need to specify; I knew he meant both dying and making him forget. I smiled gently at him as I stood on my toes and kissed him gently, "I won't Pietro."

His eyes stared into mine, "your eyes changed. They are silver and blue now."

I nodded absentmindedly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair. "My powers have changed too," I mumbled.

"What are they?"

"I don't know. But we have plenty of time to find out. Now; take me to food please," I smiled.

Pietro gave me a sexy grin as he lifted me bridal style and rushed from the room.

* * *

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Well that's it guys. The end of this fic. I really hope you have enjoyed it and I will be posting some one shots soon. Please Review. Tell me if you would like a sequel or not. Bye Guys xx**


	16. Re-Edited

**Hey guys,**

 **Check out Silver Eyes, Dark Ties (Re-edited) on my profile now. The chapters will be longer and there will be added chapters to further the story. I was going over it and decided I loved it but wanted to extend on it.**

 **Please read and review; tell me how the two compare :)**


	17. Prequel

**Hey guys,**

 **Check out Silver Eyes: The Changing on my profile now. It is a one-shot prequel to both Silver Eyed Savior and Silver Eyes, Dark Ties.**

 **Please read and review :)**


End file.
